


The Wizards, Dragons and the Black Heir

by IvyLillianight18



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Actually Champion of Death), Akihito is Heir to House of Black, Akihito is Lord Seishin Tenko, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Takaba Akihito, Creature Inheritance, Crime World, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-posted in wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, Harry Potter is a bussiness man, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is Lord Slytherin, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Mystery, Past Relevations, Russian Mafia, Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Yakuza, Yaoi, chinese mafia - Freeform, crossover fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLillianight18/pseuds/IvyLillianight18
Summary: Harry James PotterA Wizard. The Boy-Who-Lived. The-Man-Who-Conquered. Lord Potter-Black-Perevall-Gryffindor-SlytherinLiu FeiLongA Businessman on the surface but Chinese mafia leader-The head of a drug syndicate, Baishe.After killing Voldemort, Harry Potter takes the mantle of his lordships, traveled around the world and invest in several businesses all over the world both legal and illegal ones.During a vacation between the business trips on the cruise boat, he met Feilong and the two hits off and spend nights together. A Mafia Boss and A Wizard Business Man. Two worlds collide.When the mysterious past of Feilong and the revelations of Black family is exposed, what will happen to the relationship between the two?***Important****Authors Note*This is an idea I got from the View Finder Drabble by enchanted_nightingale.  Since the author seems to stop writing I wanted this piece of work to be continued. So, I adopted the work and wrote a continuation and add some plot twists.*Note*: I don't own Harry Potter and Finder Series. This is just a fanfiction crossover of both works.I would also like to credit J.K. Rowling and Yamana Ayano.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito/Undisclosed, Liu Fei Long/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander/Undisclosed(yet), Mikhail Abratov/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Tao/Teddy Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137
Collections: Finder Favorites, Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. 1: The Cruise: the first meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [View Finder drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665516) by [enchanted_nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale). 



* * *

The Chinese man stood, his body supported against the railing. The sun was just starting to peek from the horizon. The silk of his clothes was not offering any warmth to the weary man but he also loathed to get inside or ask any of his men for a coat.

"Uh Feilong sama..Was it okay to just let them go like this?"

"Of course there's no way I'd let them off like this.. I'm not just in the mood to deal with it right now.. You may go.."

_"Not in the mood..huh.. What was I doing getting Akihito, who had nothing to do with this, involved..Akihito.. If I hadn't done those things perhaps we would have met in some other way..No..That's not true..If it weren't for Asami, he's a person I would have had no connection to."_

Feilong was startled out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps.

"Yoh?? Why are you here? How did you..?"

"I have some unfinished business"

"I am surprised you're still alive.. Why didn't you escape.. Did you think I would forgive you?"

"I didn't come here to ask for forgiveness..I just can't die without fulfilling that promise."

"Then what do you intend to do"

Yoh answered, "If I am to die, I'd rather die by your hand.." while giving the gun to Feilong.

"Honestly.. You and everyone else..Is this your way of putting an end to things??" Feilong asks while pointing the gun toward Yoh.

Yoh calmly replied, "This is the only way for one whose heart was stolen by you.."

"Am I supposed to say that's very noble of you? Right now, even that gets on my nerve..A person's heart is difficult to understand.. What changes just because you confess your feelings to someone.. In the end, they won't become yours.."

Feilong scoffs and walks away throwing the gun away and leaving behind Yoh.

Mikhail commented "That's it? How boring.. The deed is in Feilong's hands.. Though I'd like to ask what happened..It seems it's time to leave.." while watching the scene unfolding below the deck.

_Well.. I'm sure we'll meet again..Feilong.._

The quietness that reigned over the ship would soon end, the passengers would awaken, the staff would retreat, the bodies were already dumped off the ship, the deeds to the Casino in Macao were safe and the Russians had disappeared. All was well with his reign.

_________

Harry had heard the commotion on board. He had tried not paying attention to the worried faces of the personnel; the odd noises that the wizard could swear were gunshots, the sound of a second ship approaching.

Something big had taken place and the Potter-Black lord had a suspicion that it was something big and shady, probably has to do with the underground world.

Harry left the security of his luxurious suite and walked out and towards the main deck. The closed space, despite the fact that the cabin was quite spacious, was making him feel a bit faint. Perhaps the cold air would do the trick. That and a cigarette. Lately, the nicotine helped him feel less anxious.

___

Feilong was startled out of his reverie by the smell of cigarettes. He looked up and saw another man standing a few feet away from him, resting with his back against the railing.

The man had dark hair and a nicely tanned face. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt that looked very expensive and jeans. There was a ring with an insignia on it on his long fingers. He also did not look Asian and when he opened his eyes and glanced towards the mafia boss Feilong met with vivid emerald orbs.

___

Reaching the deck, Harry saw it was already occupied, but opted to stay anyway. The other man did not look like he was up for any company either and that suited Harry just fine. They spent quite some with only the sound of waves hitting against the ship.

At some point, Harry felt eyes on him and he knew the other man was studying him. He decided to do the same and opened his eyes. He took a better look at the man next to him. He was tall, certainly taller than Harry at 179cm, with long black hair that looked as silky as the clothes the man wore.

And the traditional Chinese outfit was certainly expensive. Whoever the man was, he was loaded. And if the wizard read the man's expressive eyes right, he was also dangerous like a feral dragon.

Harry took the last drag from his cigarette before flicking the butt off the board.

_____________________________

The VIP Lounge was quite full that night. Feilong refused the booth he usually used and approached the bar. He usually drank alone in his room but tonight, when not even Akihito Takaba was there.

Yoh had also betrayed him and Tao, the poor boy was still in the hospital. Being in the bar, it gave the long-haired man the illusion that he had company.

The bartender immediately spotted him and rushed to serve him and normally Feilong would like that but the man his employee blew off was the man from the bridge earlier. So he shook his head and ordered the man to serve the client first.

"Yes, boss," the bartender replied as he scampered off.

Harry was startled when the bartender after he blew him off, returned to take his order.

"Scotch, straight up," he said in Chinese. His accent was perfect, magic was amazing that way.

A glass was soon placed in front of him. Harry wasted no time finishing that glass and asking for another. For the rest of the hour, the bartender bounced between Harry and a man at the other end of the bar.

The wizard realized with a start that it was the man from that morning. He was here again. And he was alone this time as well. A half-formed plan appeared on the wizard's mind and before the former Gryffindor could think this through, he stood and walked over to the other side, sliding into a seat next to the long-haired man before ordering a third glass.

Feilong was startled when the man with the memorable eyes took a seat next to him. He had seen the man down the first glass in one gulp and then taking longer with the second one. Now he ordered a third glass and made the mafia boss a bit impressed.

The long-haired man still could not hold his liquor well. And after that embarrassing incident from his youth, when Asami had to help him, Feilong was careful when he drank anything when in public. Still, nothing surprised him more than hearing the obviously non-Asian man order in perfect Chinese. He opened his mouth before he could think twice.

"You're foreign yet your accent is perfect."

Harry blinked in surprise when the man dressed in such fine silks addressed him.

"Thank you," he honestly replied. The spell had been a tough one to cast and assimilating a language was a bitch. Harry was quite proud of having accomplished such a feat.

"What's your nationality?" the Chinese man asked.

"I'm from Britain," Harry replied.

"You're a long way from home."

"That's why I liked this destination for my vacation," the wizard replied. He raised his third glass. "Would you like to accompany me for a drink or two. I hate drinking alone, usually."

The stranger nodded.

"My name is Harry Potter by the way. Call me Harry."

"Liu Feilong. Don't be too familiar with me."

The wizard smiled. "Works for me."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It was a gross understatement to say that Asami was glad to have Takaba unconscious during the flight back to Tokyo. He didn't need the doctors' diagnosis to discern that the younger man was badly injured- the first two doctors unrecommended to transport Takaba so soon after being treated, but the third just signed off on his plane trip. But, he would not allow Takaba to remain in Hong Kong any longer for even a minute than necessary. 

The airport was cleared and emptied by his people, earlier. It didn't matter to him that he had been highballed in price when seeking an airfield to land his private jet in. All he cared is that he had been able to retrieve Takaba with a minimum of bloodshed and dramatic flair and refraining him from straining his relations with Feilong further. That was all Asami needed.

However, his bitterness over being shot, as well as having Takaba taken right under his nose was an insult and declaration of war that he would not let go without payback- Feilong will rue the fact that he involved Takaba between their conflict. Only, his top priority right now was to get Takaba home. He would worry about what to do later regarding Feilong. When Takaba got better, he would think about it. Asami absentmindedly stroked his fingers over Takaba's temple.

____________________________________________________________________________

<Author Note>

The first chapter is done!! 

I posted this book on wattpad too. So, Please check the link below:

https://www.wattpad.com/story/154715561-the-wizards-dragons-and-the-black-heir


	2. The Cruise:the Second Meeting

It was Harry's second day on the cruise and the wizard woke up with a hangover. Cursing the fact that he forgot to pack any potions; the wizard resigned himself to having to deal with it the Muggle way.

That decided he got dressed in casual clothes and asked for breakfast to be brought to him.

After that, he decided to go to the indoor pool. He could use a swim and he liked the thought of not having to deal with kids and their overly worried parents up in the big, outdoor pool on the deck.

Feilong found a secluded spot near the windows of the indoor pool room. He took out his book and settled down to read. He really wished for a way to distract himself from his very busy mind.

The night before he had tried drinking as a way to stop thinking about the mess he had been in with the Japanese and Russian mafias respectively. He still had not figured out a way for getting back at Mikhail for trying to take the Casino deeds from him.

The ideograms blurred in front of his unfocused eyes and the only thing that managed to shake him was the sound of water splashing against the tiles. The Chinese man looked up and his eyes widened. It was that foreigner, Harry Potter, from the night before.

The raven-haired man had slipped inside the pool gracefully and was now doing laps. Feilong pretended to read his book when he was watching the man going back and forth.

He dropped all pretenses though when the guy climbed out of the pool and all that tanned, muscled body was bared to his gaze. Feilong interestedly studied the delicate neck, the toned back, those strong arms and a stag, red lily, a wolf and a black dog tatoos decorated on the ribs, that a quite shapely backside, those strong thighs. His book was officially forgotten.

Harry forgot his pounding headache, his sore mood, everything really, as soon as he hit the water. He had started exercising after finishing Hogwarts and found that he liked how it got him healthier, less skinny looking and a gave him a few muscles. That was the reason he did not realize straight away that he had company in the quiet room.

He was wiping the droplets of water from his skin when he caught sight of the Asian man he had shared drinks with the night before. Liu Feilong had forbidden him for using his name but they had struck up a conversation about which were the best sights to see in Hong Kong and which restaurants and bars were the best. The conversation had not been dull and Harry suspected that the beautiful male would not know how to be dull if he tried.

"Hey! Good morning!" the British man greeted, shaking Feilong up a bit.

"Yes, it has been so far," the mafia boss replied. "How many laps did you do?"

"Ah! Twenty I think. That's about my average," Harry replied. "How come you're not in your bathing suit?"

Feilong raised his book. "I came here to read."

The emerald eyed man nodded. "Yes, it is quieter here than up in the deck. All that noise, kids running around, guardians and parents yelling."

Feilong tried to focus on the man's words but that perfect body was distracting. He did not even notice when the other man approached him, still dressed in only a pair of skin-tight, navy blue, swim trunks that covered only his backside and crotch area. The knowing look on Potter's face when he was caught staring made Feilong both angry and flustered.

Harry knew he was handsome. He had often been told that he looked like a model with his amazing body, expressive emerald eyes, and messy 'just-got-out-of-bed' hair. He turned heads every day, be they, men or women.

But somehow, having a man like Liu Feilong admire him unabashedly made Harry feel special. This was the reason why he approached the Chinese man instead of leaving the room. And when those slanted eyes traced every available inch he displayed, the wizard decided to go for it. He certainly had nothing to lose.

Feilong was about to say something, though he had no idea what that would be when the emerald eyed man sank on his knees in front of him. Up close Harry Potter looked even better and the mafia boss fought the need to swallow.

"I want to try something," the man told him and before Feilong could react, he was being assaulted in a most erotic and heated way.

If Harry were asked to describe what taste Liu Feilong's kisses had he could ramble for hours and still not answer that question.

The man tasted of power, beauty, heat. He was spicy and sweet. When he started kissing Harry back he was aggressive and attentive.

When his long finger slid into Harry's thick hair and pulled the wizard into a deeper kiss he was forceful and needy. He was too many things at once and it made the wizard reel from the overload.

Feilong did not usually kiss the people he bedded. It created a closeness that was not there.

The Japanese boy he was trying to forget had been the closest he had gotten to someone and even then the kissing was kept to a minimum; it was never wise getting attached to prisoners used as collateral after all.

So when those warm lips were upon him, Feilong was shocked. Then he felt that wet, toned body pressed against him and he got flushed. When an inquisitive tongue came past his lips he actually got hot and bothered by it.

Kissing had never gotten him aroused, not before that morning. That is why when they pulled back to breathe, the head of the Baishe could not tear his eyes away from the British guy.

"Whoa!" Harry gasped when he got his breathing under control. He chanced a look at the long-haired man and found Feilong looking equally flushed and his silk clothes all ruined from Harry's wet form. And it seemed that the other man was just realizing that.

"Sorry about the clothes," the wizard apologized.

"Forget the clothes," Feilong ordered. He reached out and held Harry's shoulders before pulling him in for another kiss.

____________________________________________________________

The music theme from 'The Godfather' echoed in the luxurious suite and Harry stopped shaving to answer it while making a mental note to find someone and ask them to change the tune Luna programmed without his knowing. George Weasley's voice reached him soon after and a smile appeared on the green-eyed wizard's face.

"How is my favorite Lord?"

"I'm the only Lord you know," Harry responded.

"Not true," George was quick to reply.

"I'm the only one that is on speaking terms with you," Harry added then. The chuckles he got one of Weasley twins made Harry's mood lighter. Still, he was on a tight schedule and he told so to George.

"Oh? Got a hot date?" the Fred piped in.

"Yes actually, now hurry this up. I need to get dressed."

"Why? My inner eye predicts-"

" -you won't be needing clothes for most of the night." The Weasley twins chorus together.

Harry smirked. "I sure hope your 'Inner Eye' is correct."

Fred's and George's laughter would not stop despite Harry's following threats to get on with whatever they wanted.

Fred's and George's laughter would not stop despite Harry's following threats to get on with whatever they wanted

______

The second chapter is done!!

**This is an idea I got from the View Finder Drabble by enchanted_nightingale. Since the author seems to stop writing I wanted this piece of work to be continued. So, I adopted the work and wrote a continuation and add some plot twists.

I have also posted on Wattpad too. Please Check the link:  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/154715561-the-wizards-dragons-and-the-black-heir


	3. The Cruise: the night

WARNING: There is a slight matured BL content in this chapter! If you don't want to see this then please kindly leave!

Feilong was dressed impeccably for the night. He had forgone his more traditional clothing in favor of a tailor-made western suit. It was completely black, even the shirt, save for the crimson tie that gave the outfit a less somber air. His usually loose long hair was caught in a low ponytail with a silver clasp.

He turned many heads when he entered the dining room. Even his guards had done a double take when their boss had left his rooms.

Feilong was stunning in anything he wore but western clothing just added something more masculine and mysterious. The mafia boss ignored them all. There was only one person whose reaction he wanted to see and he was not disappointed.

Harry Potter was already in the lounge and he straightened his slouched back as soon as the Chinese man walks in the room. His emerald eyes traveled up and down Feilong's body and the appreciative glint made the long-haired man smile smugly.

Then Feilong took in the British man's clothes. He also wore an expensive, tailor-made suite in charcoal black with dark grey stripes, a black shirt, and no tie. He was like a model and Feilong swallowed.

Harry was used to political games, discerning hidden meanings behind words, manipulating and scheming. And the dinner with Feilong demanded all the resources Harry had.

The long-haired man was sensual, the food amazing, the wine sweet and the whole atmosphere screaming of seduction.

Words and trivial chatter were exchanged. The looks they shot each other were quite suggestive and soon every word had a double meaning, every look was an invitation. Harry cracked first. It happened halfway through dessert.

"...Potter?" the mafia boss asked.

"You know," Harry ignored the question and focused mostly on the subject that bothered him. "If we're going to sleep together you can just call me Harry."

"What makes you so sure we are going to have sex?" Feilong asked.

Harry smirked. He stood gracefully and walked over to the other man, leaning over him. "Should I walk on ahead on my own or are you following?"

The wizard did not need to look backward to know Feilong had also stood and followed after him.

________________

Feilong made Harry follow him to his own room. The British man did not refuse this. Once in the privacy the closed doors offered, the two men were all over each other, kissing each other with fervor.

Slowly they moved closer to the bed and Harry pushed Feilong on the bed. Then he shrugged off his jacket and shoes before crawling over the other man's body and kissing Feilong hungrily.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that to you," the wizard whispered.

"How long?" the long haired man asked.

"Since you walked into the restaurant I wanted to tear off all that covered your body," Harry told him. Carefully he undid Feilong's tie and carelessly tossed it off the bed. His eyes never left the other man's face. Carefully his hands traced that pale, graceful throat, undoing the button he met as he moved lower. "You know, you look wonderful in suits but you look amazing in those clothes... silk is sin on you."

Feilong opened his mouth to reply to that comment but Harry's warm mouth started tracing his pale skin, following the path his fingers had taken.

________________

Harry had no shortage of lovers. His fame and money had attracted many to him and the once Gryffindor while shying away at first, had lately learned to exploit those who tried to use him first.

It had been one of his most sly traits, his Slytherin side, and one that his Gryffindor friends and Hermione, in particular, did not appreciate. But Harry held no guilt about this and preferred having a good time.

His string of lovers included a Veela, one of the two women Harry had ever been with, and one of Sanguini's Vampire friends. The green-eyed wizard had had great sex.

That was why he was stumped by how this mere mortal and Muggle of all people and creatures managed to get him all hot and bothered after a few kisses and with showing only a patch of skin. Harry was determined to find out exactly what made Liu Feilong so special.

__________

"I want to finish undressing you," Harry told him. "May I?"

"Now you want permission?"

The answer Feilong got was a sly look. "Not really. I can just tear them off of you. Would you like that better?"

The long-haired man glared but the other man just shrugged the glare off.

"You know, you just look sexier when you get all riled up," he said startling Feilong out of his anger. Slowly those skilled fingers were all over the mafia boss again, carefully divesting him of his rumpled jacket and shirt. His belt and trousers followed the shoes and socks in the mess on the floor.

_________

"Divine," was the first word out of Harry's mouth when he saw the other man completely word that described Feilong perfectly. That creamy white skin was almost glowing. The long, black hair contrasted completely with it. The soft flush on Feilong's face from all the things Harry had done to him earlier.

Feilong seemed to scoff at the word but the wizard was not about to back down.

"I'll show you how heavenly this can be," Harry promised.

"Don't use such a corny phrase!" Feilong demanded.

"I've got an entire night to prove this to you," the wizard declared.

Harry dove in and kissed Feilong deeply, intertwining their tongues as he pressed his still clothed erection against Feilong's and they both let out groans, moans, and pants. The taste of the long-haired man is of power, danger, and beauty. The kiss was both hot and aggressive, leaving both men breathless. It was a fight of dominance between primal creatures. 

When air was needed to breathe, Harry released Feilong from the deep kiss, a sliver of saliva forming a bridge both men's mouth, emerald orbs met the obsidian. Harry, then, travel to the clavicle, collar bones, neck, shoulder, biting and sucking- leaving the creamy white skin a trail of crimson blossoms blooming. Hearing Feilong moans made Harry bit even harder, hard enough to draw some blood and tasted metallic flavor of blood. 

The emerald-eyed wizard, then, began to bite, suck and teases Feilong's nipple, his hand fondling and twisting the other one while the other hand traveling down to the erection and grabbing, rubbing and teasing it. The sensations from his most intimate parts of his body make Feilong lost in pleasure, haze, and lust. Feilong had not lost his mind to pleasure in a while since Asami pleasured him all those years ago in fact. Takaba had certainly tried but the youth was still inexperienced.

Harry though, the emerald eyed man managed to make him yell himself hoarse using just his mouth and fingers. Feilong lay on the bed, naked with traces of white fluid from earlier cumming, the British man hovering over him looking smug. He really wanted to smack that smile off the guy's face. 

So, Feilong did the only thing that came to his mind- dragging the emerald eyed man down, pinning him down and changing their position so that he was hovering above emerald eyed man. 

" You are still overdressed," Feilong remarked as his hands working to peel the layers of clothing from emerald eyed man and the healthy tanned skin, lithe abdominal muscles and tattoos in the form of a stag intertwined by red lily vines and the wolf howling on the full moon with a black dog on the side of the ribs.

" You are still overdressed," Feilong remarked as his hands working to peel the layers of clothing from emerald eyed man and the healthy tanned skin, lithe abdominal muscles and tattoos in the form of a stag intertwined by red lily vines and the w...

(Instead of separating, these are close together)

(Instead of separating, these are close together)

The long-haired man began to bites and sucks the patch of skin behind the ear and near the collarbone decorating the once tanned skin with hickeys and bite marks trailing the chest and the nipples- taking one in the mouth, sucking, teasing and biting it. Long slender fingers followed the path and trailed down to the other one- pinching, fondling and twisting them while other hand tracing the tattoo, sliding down the inner thighs to the erection- grabbing and rubbing it till white liquid shot out.

Harry had been the dominant one in the bed most of the time as a result of his unpleasant childhood and his times at Hogwarts which had been manipulated, controlled and scrutinized by the fickle masses and most of all Dumbledore which may or may have been intentional. However, he was stumped to find that he did not mind to let the long-haired man control- though this did not mean he will be submissive one in their relationship. That's why he grabbed and pulled up the long-hair man's jaws and kissed him hard- tongues intertwining and dancing once again- letting out pent up lust and desire.

Indeed, the night is young and passed in haze, pleasure, and desire.

\----------------------------------------------

The third chapter is done!!

**This is an idea I got from the View Finder Drabble by enchanted_nightingale. Since the author seems to stop writing I wanted this piece of work to be continued. So, I adopted the work and wrote a continuation and add some plot twists.

The original one is on both AOE and Fanfiction.net<br />

https://archiveofourown.org/works/665516<br />

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6795984/1/View-Finder-drabble

So, I would like to credit the original author, enchanted_nightingale

**The pictures of the stag, lily, wolf and the Grimm is done by me..


	4. The night: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mature BL content in this chapter! So, please skip this if you don't like it!

Harry abruptly grabbed and pulled up the long-hair man's jaws and kissed him hard- tongues intertwining and dancing once again- letting out pent up lust and desire.

Giving away the control yet not being submissive, Harry contently let the wandering hands caress him, lost in pleasure.

One hand first reaches to his nipple already hard from exposure of cold air, and tweak it- alternating with the force while the other one was taken inside a hot and wet mouth, was licked and bitten. Harry lets out a surprise moan at the sensation.

The other hand slides down from his waist to his groin and wandering to his sensitive member. masterfully playing with it.

With great skill Feilong began to play with it, and even rubbed his already very hard member against it making both of them dripping with pre cum.

The hand playing with his nipple wander down to his back side, reaching the pucker hole and teasingly rubbing at the entrance before leaving.

Feilong take out a bottle and dipping his finger with lubricant. While Harry was whining from loss of sensation from his body, he abruptly inserts one finger already wet the liquid inside the hole, which was wriggling and contracting, and sucking the fingertip in.

Caught surprise by his sudden action, Harry grunted and let a loud moan, lost in pleasure of additional fingers entering and existing his sensitive place.

Looking at the erotic sight of the foreign man moaning, Feilong pupils constricted and stretched out his tongue, squeezed into layers of folds and beautiful flesh, and went deep.

Harry leaned his neck back and supported his upper body with his arms. He muttered in a deep and hoarse gasp, "Yes, that's it. Deeper, deeper, try to move and loosen it" with his legs stretch out on Feilong's back and his toes curled up with strong stimulation.

He added more two more fingers and went to the hole, repeatedly moving in and out, making a "squelch" sound. Suddenly he felt a little bump, and he saw that the man twitched violently, and then he was all soft in his arms.

"Feilong-I am close!"

Just when, Harry was about to have a climax, a hand gripped tightly at his harden member stopping it from ejaculating.

Harry let out a whine at that and appeased by Feilong words, "Wait for me to enter. Let's cum together."

Feilong withdrew his fingers immediately, replace with his harden member inside the hole, hitting the bump once again.

Harry let out a loud groan and he warped his legs around Feilong's waist as a reaction. His buttock hit the Chinese man's thigh as harden member is buried inside fully.

Feilong took a deep look at the foreign with his brown eyes, hold his elastic buttocks in his hands, pull them in and out rapidly making the bed creak along with the rhythm.

Harry was in mess and becoming incoherent. He raised his head and moan with his hands around Feilong' neck and legs around his waist. He felts slight pain at the entrance of his backside yet there was high and constant stimulation especially repeatedly hitting his most sensitive spot inside.

"Feilong, I don't think I can't hold it anymore..." his eyes were full of white light spots seeming to unable to see anything as he groaned.

"Okay.. Lets cum together!" he speaks as he rams into the red and swollen cavern, and they shot out together. The concentrated essence is mixed in and whipped up into a white foam by his giant member. When the frequency of insertion is gradually slow down, it becomes a sticky liquid falling down Harry's backside.

After panting from after bliss, they held each other in one place and kissed each other, tongues dancing, exchanging hot breath and sweet saliva.

Just when Feilong was lying down in bed, Harry suddenly change the position and pressing him down chest to chest.

"It is my turn, dear. You already have your fill" as he said he attack Feilong's slender neck, sucking, biting and nipping all the way to his nipples.

After recovering and numbing himself with magic, Harry proceeds to give the Chinese man pleasure, leaving a red trails of mark along his chest arriving his nipples.

He, first, gave the nipples attention, by biting and tweaking lightly to each one and soothing them with his wet tongue.

Feilong was caught unprepared as he let out deep moan at the ministrations of emerald eyed man. His hands reached out the man's head and pulling him closer seemingly not wanting to separate from him.

Harry smirked at his action and said, "My... Who would have thought you would elicit such reaction? How cute! I have long wanted to do this when I saw from the first time, you know?"

"Shut up!" Feilong can no longer speak as he felt hand rubbing his member skillfully making it harden again. He let out a grasp as he felt a warm and moist cavern warp it with wet tongues sliding across the flesh.

Lost in pleasure, he was not even aware of wet fingers inserting, pulling in and out of his backside hole.

He only let out a pain gasp when he felt a large member ramming inside his hole but was distracted by a hand rubbing his member.

Then, the stick was pulled out and rammed inside once again; repeatedly attacking his hole at the most sensitive place. Finally, after a convulsion, Feilong shoot his load out once again while, caught by the constant contraction inside, Harry shoot his load inside the white cavern.

After such activities, both men fell asleep from exhaustion while holding each other tightly.

_________

AN: So here is some steamy mature scene. Hope u guys like it! Also feel free to comment and give kudos too!

Also check the wattpad version in the following link:  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/154715561-the-wizards-dragons-and-the-black-heir


	5. The Cruise: the departure

Feilong woke up to the sound of a male voice singing. At first, his brain was too sleep ridden to register it but then the words had meaning. It was a song in English, a popular one, but Feilong could not bring himself to care about it. His entire body was tingling.

His muscles were a bit sore but he had felt much more serious aches than this. He left the bed and headed for the shower, intending to join the emerald eyed man.

Harry had been quite smug about his talents in bed and in the end he had delivered and received what he had promised. He truly had worshiped Feilong's body and made the Chinese man crazy with desire and vice versa.

The majority of the night had passed in a haze of pleasure and lust. Now the mafia boss hoped they could continue for a part of the morning.

Harry enjoyed the scalding hot water on his skin. It soothed his sore muscles and joints and washed away all the bodily fluids that covered him. He tried not to think about how perfectly responsive the Asian man had been.

His cock felt a bit numb, his bum too. It had been a while since he had bottomed and Feilong was big and thick, not a good combination when someone was out of practice.

The door was opened and shut really fast and Harry could see a tall, slim figure cutting through the thick mist he had created. The long-haired man joined Harry in the shower stall, sighing when he got under the spray. Harry wordlessly handed him a soap bar and watched with avid attention as he started lathering up his body.

"Let me help," the wizard spoke up.

Feilong handed the soap to him and Harry started lathering up the other man's lean back, massaging his way downwards. When he reached Feilong's slim waist, he realized the long haired man was shivering despite the hot water that was spraying over them.

Harry sneaked a peek, smirking when he saw the other man getting excited at his mere touch. Well, Harry had knowingly lingered on certain spots on the man's back that he knew to be Feilong's erogenous zones.

"Someone's up."

Feilong scoffed. "I'm not taking you again."

"I'm sore as well," Harry told him. "I can just use my hand. How nimble are your fingers?"

Feilong smirked and pulled Harry's slick body to his. He trailed a path from Harry's hard abs to the green-eyed man's crotch, carefully covering the gradually hardening flesh. He would have to work to get Harry hard, but the long-haired man did not mind. It was half the fun really.

______________

Ling Xun has been a bodyguard and subordinate of Feilong ever since he has just been out of prison- even with his hair cropped short and his spirits dampened, the man had an allure that made even straight guys look twice. Out of prison, out of those garish prison clothes and into silks Feilong was almost godlike in looks. And with a sharp mind, the man was able to revive the falling Baishe and managed to be top position right again.

When he had developed his little obsession with Asami and the man's newest toyboy, many had become uncomfortable. Now that, that hassle was over and done with, it appeared that a new one was appearing on the horizon.

A foreigner had just spent an entire night with Feilong. Xun nodded at what his colleagues told him when he came to relieve them from their shifts. He was standing guard for two mere hours when the doors opened.

"...and don't forget," a voice he had not heard before reached him.

"Lunch, your rooms," Feilong replied.

Xun tried not to stare but it was impossible not to, especially when his boss pulled the other man in for a heated kiss that ended with both men panting. Then Feilong went back in the room and closed the door and the stranger left, leaving Xue staring after him.

_________________

No less than twenty missed calls demanded Harry's attention as soon as the wizard returned to his room. Most of them were from Fred, George, and Ron, the rest from Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Teddy.

They had all left messages on his voicemail and the one his cute little godson left made Harry chuckle. He set about answering each of them and then he started looking through his work related calls; even on vacation, it seemed that he could not get away from it.

___

Feilong heard his men report. Now that the Casino deeds were safe again his businesses, both legal and illegal, were his main focus. He also had plans to make.

Mikhail had gone behind his back, on his territory no less, and Asami, he still had to get back at the man. He might have been true about having no part in his father's murder, but Feilong had another, more personal bone to pick with the man. For now, he could wait. And he could enjoy himself with the foreigner.

The cruise was over and Harry was pouting because of this. His short-term vacation was over with this and he would now have to spend the following month dealing with current and future associates in Hong Kong.

Cho Chang, his former crush, had been a good business advisor. Then again, most Ravenclaw's were good with numbers. Cho had advised him to invest in several businesses all over the world both legal and illegal ones.

Hong Kong was his fifth destination so far and the second last one for the year, Japan is the last. The ship had already docked and one of his employees was already carrying out the last of his luggage.

He had tried to travel with only one multi-dimensional travel bag but Hermione had told him not to give a target and do it in the proper, Muggle way. After all, he was trying to pass for a Muggle businessman.

Feilong watched as a second, black limousine pulled up behind his. There was a tap on his shoulder and he was faced with Harry. The man was dressed smartly in a suit, dark glasses hiding his emerald eyes. He was smiling at Feilong as he passed him a small piece of paper. A business card, Feilong realized.

"I'll be in Hong Kong for three months. The card has my personal number. If you ever wish to have lunch, dinner or dessert," the man trailed off.

The mafia boss smirked and pocketed the card.

"Nice meeting you," he told Harry.

The British man just smirked and entered the car.

__________________

The fourth chapter is done!! The next one will purely be a work of mine!!

**This is an idea I got from the View Finder Drabble by enchanted_nightingale. Since the author seems to stop writing I wanted this piece of work to be continued. So, I adopted the work and wrote a continuation and add some plot twists.

Please also check wattpad version in the link:  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/154715561-the-wizards-dragons-and-the-black-heir


	6. Arrival to Honkong: the Wand

"To the estate? Lord Potter-Black?"

"No. First, drive to the Hong Kong Ministry of Magic. And don't call me Lord in the present of non-magical people, we are not in the wizarding world of Britain and the address is eye-catching"

"Yes. Boss"

The limo stop in front of a tall building which looks like a travel agency company. Harry stepped out of the limo and into the building.

A Chinese young woman of late twenty, sitting behind the counter, asked, "good evening how may I help you."

"Good evening. I am Harry James Potter-Black. I just recently arrived in Hong Kong from abroad, of course by Muggle's means"

"You must register your entry to Hong Kong and pay your entrance fee. You will need to fill out the information sheets and I will transfer your data into your registration and Passport."

"Ok, How much would it cost?" Harry asked while filling out the information..

"The cost will be 150 gallons. Oh and since this your first time in China, you will need to use a different wand. I will give you the address of wandmakers shop"

After taking the information sheet, the woman takes out her wand, copy the filled-out information into the passport and registration form and give it along with the card that has the address written on it, to Harry.

It was easy to find the store and more so when people pass by the shop without even looking at it.

The store was much better condition than Ollivander's and a man dress in red cheongsam greet him, "A wand?"

Harry nodded.

"Since you come for a wand, let your magic guide you. As you breathe and exhale, close your eyes and let your magic flow do not restrict it, it is a part of you."

Harry let his magic flow freely for the first time and the feeling is overwhelming. His magic resonates with one of the wands on the shelf, he approached it and took it in his hand.

Just by having the wand in his hands he felt complete as if finding a missing piece of himself. The wand pull a kaleidoscope of colors by shaking it, the salesman saw it with his eye wide open and his jaw dropped.

"What an amount of magic-" the man whistle in appreciation, "you are something..Interesting..". He smiled with secrecy," more with that wand "with his eyes shone.

"What do you mean?"

"The wood of the wand comes from Fusang, the scarce world tree of the sun and the core is even more interesting. It came from the scale of the king of soaring dragon. It is said that the dragon fell in love with a powerful human wizard and gave him, his scale while the wizard gave him, a ring which is the heirloom of his family. The wizard, then, make a wand with it along with the wood from Fusang tree. The wand is said to be passed down to his descendants yet a few could use its true power and it is left in the dust and in the corner for centuries while the ring is lost in time. Since you are faced with this wand, you will not need to pay me for it for I am glad that the wand once again found it, the rightful owner."

Look at the leaving figure, the man muttered, "Interesting..." with a glint in his eyes.

The wand is cinnamon colored with intricate designs of a dragon in flight at the base and the handle and flames of the sun at the tip.

Looking at his own wand, his mind flashes with the thought of certain long hair Chinese man. Feilong huh?

Shrugging out of his thoughts, he put the wand inside the holster and steps inside the limo.

"To the Estate"

________

The limo stopped in front of a beautiful villa, with its perfect green grass, double doors, a large driveway, a tall fence surrounding the whole back and front yard, isolating it from the rest of the city.

This is one of the many estates, villas, and mansions that he inherited from Potter Fortune. The wards at this estate are ancient with a mix of foreign magical aura, probably from Chinese Spiritual Power.

Although the ward deters Muggles, it is not to the point of hiding the entire estate from them. The estate is visible but not draw attention and Muggles are compelled to ignore the place. Even if someone were to stop right in front of it, they will ignore the estate and walk away.

The interior of the mansion is of classical Victorian style with double stairs, marble floor tiles, a crystal chandelier and intricate ornaments.

"Welcome, my lord.." greeted a group of butler and maids lining in a double file.

As much as Harry wanted to use the house elves since he is supposed to be an ordinary 'Muggle' businessman, he just hired squibs, of course after signing confidential blood contract supported by magic to not disclose any information about him. This is when one of the sly traits, his Slytherin side comes in.

________

Feilong sat, head resting on his backhand, leg crossed and elbow resting on the armchair. He watched expressionless as the three men in front of him were subject to a brutal torture.

They have used his name in order to gain favors from the various organizations. All done without his consent. And they have tainted it.

"Who is behind this?"  
Feilong asks for the second time with face ice cold. These men were not smart enough to be able to do all these damages without someone controlling them. These were merely puppets. The puppet master was safe in hiding while his dogs do all the dirty work.

The man known as Hong who seem to be the leader laughed bitterly.

Feilong narrows his eyes and signal the man behind Hong to proceed.

His laughter takes 180 degrees when the man standing behind him grab and slowly twist his hands without stopping. The building was filled with horrible cries of pain.  
The cries stopped and all was heard was the horrible sound of bones cracking.

The man left Hong and proceed to the next man.

"Wait, no... Stop... I don't know who's behind this...b-but I know something......."

"What?"  
Feilong spat out frostily and the man shudders at his harsh ice tone.

"They said something about someone from Britain offending them, someone with green eye.."

Feilong interrupts, "The information is useless and do I look like I care about some foreign guy from Britain? Continue until they spit it out"

After watching endless hours of filthy torture under his command, he decided it was enough as the three men were heavily bleeding and unconscious. For the third time.  
With a wave of his hands, all the men stop.

"It's clear these are just dogs. They didn't even know who hire them. Wake them up." He commented boredly Feilong begin to walk without a single glance backward.  
"Kill them." His words were laced thick with ice.

His mind flashes with the thought of a certain foreign man with green eyes.

_____________________

The fifth chapter is done!! This is where I started writing myself.

Please also check out the wattpad version in the link:  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/154715561-the-wizards-dragons-and-the-black-heir


	7. A Dream & Getting Acquainted

In the mist of green lushes of foliage in the forest, a silhouette of two men can be seen. One of them is breathtaking with pale porcelain skin, vivid emerald eyes, long black hair and crimson red lips while other is just as striking with phoenix brown eyes, long eyelashes, high straight nose and fair skin.

The body of two men are intertwining to each other intimately and the sound of groans, moans, panting and thrusting could be heard in the background with lips devouring each other's, tongues battling for dominance and sweat rolling from each man's forehead.

Harry's eyes have chosen that exact moment to open with one heavy pant. Making everything vanish like a smoke. He pushes himself up against his bed, falling into a sitting position.

He chuckles lowly to himself. Was he having a wet dream? About what? Two unfamiliar men? That's too strange.. What's even stranger that the identity of two men changes into his and Feilong's in the midway. Unbeknownst to him, his new wand is vibrating madly as if to break apart from the wand holster.

Little did he know, a certain Chinese Triad Leader also wakes up from the same dream with a morning erection. He went to the bathroom to solve the problem that he missed witnessing his ring glow brightly in the darkness.

_______________________

"Mr. Potter, thank you for signing the contract. I hope that we have a lasting partnership," said Mr. Hong Ye and holding out his hand for a handshake.

Harry took his hand, "Yes, thank you. I hope so too." with a smile.

After the man leaves, while looking down at the tablet, Cho Chang said, "Harry, you are scheduled to meet with another business associate to discuss about the investment. But be careful, this man is dangerous since he is someone from the underworld and is the leader of the largest drug syndicate in Hong Kong, Bai She. "

"Where is the meeting?"

" Tenku Ryu Gin restaurant"

_________________

Harry sat beside Cho Chang at the private room of Tenku Ryu Gin restaurant, located on the 101st floor of landmark ICC.

As Harry was discussing about recent business investment with Cho Chang while waiting for the man to arrive, the door open. A man in a black suit holds the door open as another man walk in. Harry was surprised to meet with the man who dominated in his dreams for nights, Feilong.

Feilong walks with strong wide strides. Back straight and chin head high. He was dress in a traditional Chinese cheongsam with beautiful flowers. With long beautiful silky black hair draping down his broad shoulders. If it were anyone else, they would have looked awkward, stupid even. But this man manages to look devilishly beautiful in a masculine way with his dark long locks.

Feilong was also astonished to see Harry but his face revealed nothing as he observes the man. Harry wore expensive, tailor-made suite in charcoal black with dark grey stripes, a white shirt and dark blue tie sitting beside a Chinese woman, probably his secretary.

Harry smirked, "How nice to meet you again here, Feilong. It seems it is true that the world is so small?"

Feilong chuckled and replied, "You too, Harry. I didn't think that I would meet you here so soon again"

"I told you, silk is sin on you.."

Hearing Harry's remark, Cho Chang who was sitting beside Harry, choke on the tea she was drinking while Feilong's lips twitch in annoyance and exasperation.

Xun, Feilong's bodyguard, and subordinate looked at his boss to watch his reaction and wait for his order and when none is given, he straightens up his facial expression albeit scrutinized Harry more closely.

The discussion about the collaboration with Feilong proceeded smoothly albeit there were some words exchanged between them that have a double meaning, some subtle flirting and teasing from Harry, some retorts from Feilong and the looks they shot each other were quite suggestive. By the time the contract has been signed, the air is thick with sexual tension and Harry and Feilong made Cho Chang and Xiao leave them so that they have dinner alone.

"So, Feilong.., do you have any recommendation of where I could start exploring the city?" Harry ask playfully while looking down at the panoramic views of the city, tall buildings, roads and the silhouettes of people and cars.

Feilong raised the corner of his eyebrows, the tips of his lips rising as he answered, " When did I say that I will show you around?"

Harry smirked, reached toward Feilong, and whispered seductively in his ear, "Well... Wouldn't you want to show me around? Like a date? And... Spend the night with you?"

Feilong shivers as warm breath brushed against his sensitive ear spending tingles across his body. Even though he has been with men and women alike before nobody can affect him like the English man... Not even Asami and Akihito... Maybe he could indulge himself.. to forget about the bloody and treacherous world he is in..and enjoy wholeheartedly... 

Looking at the sculpted face with emerald eyes of Harry in front him, Feilong grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him. Tongues entangled each other battling for dominance and Harry let him win... They break apart due to the shortage of oxygen and a thin line of silver saliva is connected between. As they stared each other, hazel orbs met emerald ones. 

In the end, he agreed to show Harry around to the city.


	8. A tour around the city : NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a mature BL scene in this chapter! So, please skip this if you don't like it!

Looking at the sculpted face with emerald eyes of Harry in front him, Feilong grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him. Tongues entangled each other battling for dominance and Harry let him win... They break apart due to the shortage of oxygen and a thin line of silver saliva is connected between. As they stared each other, hazel orbs met emerald ones.

"Shall we go?" Harry grinned and said as he stretched out his hand for Feilong to take.

"Never mind," Feilong replied as he took the hand and he spoke haughtily with his chin raised, "Let me lower myself to show you around."

The glamor and splendor of the city can be seen with lively crowds walking on the streets, street vendors shouting as they tried to attract customers, outdoor performers singing and playing music and tall skyscrapers.

"Well... Hong Kong sure is different from England." Harry remarked

"How so?" Feilong raised the corners of his eyebrows and asked

"Well...For one..." Harry replied, "the building style. In England, the building there are more of elegant and refined style. While here, they have either contemporary or modern style"

"Two," Harry continue as he crossed two of his fingers and bringing them to his mouth said, "here it is very convenience with places, buildings and people being concentrated but there is no spaciousness and large urban green space found in London."

Looking intently at the foreign man's action, Feilong responded, "Really? Then, you must show me around when I go to England in the future."

"Of course," Harry agreed raising the corner of his mouth as Harry hooked around Feilong's neck he asked, "So... Your place or mine?"

Feilong raised his eyebrows unimpressed as he asked while reflexively hugging the foreign man on the waist, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Harry trailing down his fingers on Feilong's chest as he said, "Where shall we continue our exercise in the restaurant?"

In the end, Harry ended up taking Feilong to his manor. Feilong laid his eyes on a beautiful villa, with its perfect green grass, double doors, a large driveway, a tall fence surrounding the whole back and front yard.

"Welcome, my lord..." greeted a group of butler and maids lining in a double file as they walked inside the mansion. The interior of the mansion is decorated and adorned in classical Victorian style with double stairs, marble floor tiles, a crystal chandelier and intricate ornaments.

"Sebastian?" Harry called out the head butler, "Please entertain the rest of guest in the west wing, if that is alright with you, Feilong?" referring to his bodyguards.

"No problem..." Feilong replied and ordered his men, "you all go, follow him and wait there." Then, he trailed after Harry as he watched him swaying his hips as he walk in front of him.

\----

As soon as they reach the privacy of the room, Feilong pushed Harry back against the wall, pressing him as he kissed him; tongues entangling each other and saliva are exchanged. They pulled back together due to the need of oxygen as they looked at each other in their eyes, emerald orbs meeting hazel.

Harry watched as Feilong lowered his head until he could suck on his bottom lip before pulling back, his long dexterous fingers pulling the top button of his shirt and prying apart the buttons one by one.

Harry corporated with Feilong by throwing away his own black suit as he helped him removing Feilong's clothing.

Feilong opened his shirt and ran his hand over the quivering expanse of his stomach; one hand palmed him through the fabric of his pants. While the other hand tightened on his hip as he sucked on his nipple hard.

Harry moaned low and deep as he grabbed the Chinese man's silky long hair as he pulls him closer to him as a reaction.

"Tell me what you want, Harry" Feilong pulled backed and flicked his tongue over the hard nub, looking heatedly up at the flushed face of his lover. He continued palming Harry through the fabric.

"Touch me skin to skin!" Harry let out a groan as he demanded.

"So demanding, but I like it" Feilong pulled back, looking Harry square in the eyes while his hands slowly nudged the button on his pants part before lowering the zipper.

Harry's hand reached out to Feilong's groin to pull down his pants and both of them are naked by now as they touched each other skin to skin as they moved onto the bed.

One of Feilong's digits was circling the rim while the other one kept pumping relentlessly his dick and Harry widen his legs to give him better access with his head thrown back and toes curling.

Feilong, then, bring his head down to engulf that sweet, throbbing hardened length of flash down to the root.

Harry let out deep cry of pleasure as he bucked brazenly into the Chinese man's mouth while Feilong hollowed his cheeks and pulled back, then down again.

"Oh, Merlin..." Harry moaned, swaying his hips to the rhythm of Feilong's suction and the moist slide of his tongue along the length of his flesh.

He grabbed Feilong's hair as he cried out in a strangled gasp, "Feilong, I can't hold it". Feilong stop his ministration by warping the length with his hand hard while continue playing with his pucker, circling it and sometimes pushing his finger in and pulling it back out.

Harry let out a whimper but soothed by Feilong's voice, "I want us to come together." As soon as the voice fall, he continues to sliding in and out of hole touching a little bump causing Harry to jump and moan.

"Here?" Feilong asked as he smirked and repeatedly hit the spot, his fingers increasing to four stretching the hole making Harry to let out gasps and moans.

Determining that the hole is stretched enough, Feilong was about to thrust inside but stopped by Harry. Harry stealthily conjured a bottle of lube as he said, "use lube first." while hoping that he did not notice his display of magic.

Raising the corner of his eyebrow, Feilong take the bottle and spread the liquid on his member and thrust hard in one swoop down to the hilt into the tight hole.

Harry felt like his ass was going to split when Feilong was fully inside of him. But soon, pain slowly turn to pleasure as he thrust in and out repeatedly hitting his most sensitive part every time. As a retaliation, Harry squeezed his inside hard on his hard length of flesh.

Feilong grunted, falling forward on shaking hands before burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck, his hot and harsh breath hitting him. He then grabbed Harry's exposed member with one hand and the back of his neck with the other before thrusting in and out hard and fast.

It didn't take long for Feilong to be in frenzy state, he was definitely already at the brink. Harry could feel the member inside him pulse before shooting his load inside him then relaxed his hold on his dick. Harry followed shortly as soon as the grip was loosened, shooting out a trail of white liquid on Feilong's stomach.

Harry look into the Feilong's eyes and grab on the back of his head as he pulled him down to kiss him messily, tongues clashing together. Then, he hugged the warm body tightly and fell asleep contently.


	9. A Chance Meeting with Tao

~~~~/ 1 month later /~~~~

Harry was leisurely walking around the streets of Hong Kong admiring the tall modern skyscraper buildings, the busy state of the streets filled with people crossing the roads and waiting for the traffic lights to turn green and cars and vehicles alike driving along the road in the background.

Intending to apparate, he found a random deserted alley- apparently, it was not deserted as a little boy was walking not too far ahead of him, carrying what looked like grocery bags. What is the little boy doing in such an abandoned alleyway of all places- it is dangerous out here.

His thoughts are interrupted by the roar of an engine. The sound of a running engine grew nearer and then a door slammed open. Hearing the sound of the engine, the little boy panicked, drop his bags and run quickly.

However, shadows of men appear on the corner in the right and ran to grab the boy. The first man grabs his shirt then pull his hair backward. A horrible cry slip from the little boy's mouth as the man pulls him from his hair to the awaiting car.

By now Harry was sprinting toward their direction. He was almost there when the engine begins to roar loudly again as the car is leaving. Damn his Gryfinddor tendency and Hero complex- just like what Hermione used to say..

Soon the car is out of the alley and onto the main roads. So, Harry frantically waved his hands to catch a taxi as the car start to gain distance.

"Follow that car" as he pointed to Black Honda a couple meters ahead and the driver followed his instruction.

The black car ran off the main road and now on the deserted part of the town approaching an abandoned warehouse.

"Here is fine. Keep the change." as Harry shove a bunch of money notes as he ran off.

\---In the meantime----

"We couldn't find him anywhere boss" the man gulped as he finished speaking.

"Keep looking, I want Every. Where. Check." Feilong said through clenched teeth.

The men all cower in fear. Feilong was not in the most of pleasant mood right now that Tao had been missing while going for grocery shopping. And, this could prove dangerous for all the subordinates- not wanting to test how dangerous the boss could be they all set out to do Feilong's orders.

Xun came behind him, "I sent out words to all the men, Boss. More traitors were found but they wouldn't spill any important information."

"Don't kill them yet. Torture them slowly." he spat out the order in a monotonous voice- cold and emotionless.

"Understood"

____________

Harry crouched behind the boxes as he watched the scene, three men surrounding the little boy and the little boy is spatting at the men in Cantonese- it was too fast and it looked like he was swearing the shit out them. Language .. Harry.. Language

The boy's lip was bleeding and there was a big ugly bruise on the left side of his face. He was bleeding from numerous places and purple and blue marks decorate his body. He was in a daze-falling in and out of conscious. This sight make Harry's blood boiled- he was never the one to condone the mistreatment of a child.

Harry ran out of the hiding place and kicked one of the men on the chin hard and knocked him off balance. The impact of the kick sent him flying backward and he was like a light bulb.

The other two men tried to reach for their gun but it was too slowed that Harry took out the gun of the unconscious man and threw it hard. It hit the man head and knocking him out cold.

Turning toward the man with the gun now slowly pointing toward him, he used some unnoticeable wandless magic and even before the man could blink, the gun was snatched right out of his hand. Using the back of the gun, he hit the back of man's neck and knock him out.

It was a good thing that he took up some Martial Art after the war, if not then he would have died many time over as he looked at the unconscious forms of the men.

Harry slowly walked up to the boy, kneel down to face the boy and asked him, "What's your name?"

The boy was shaking uncontrollably. Harry wanted to strangle the men but ultimately decided the boy was way more important,

"..Tao.."

"Hang on okay? Tao. Everything is fine now."

"Do you know your parent's phone number?" Harry asked as he carried Tao out the building. He nodded.

Tao told Harry some numbers.

Just when Harry was about to call, a call from Andromeda. So, he saved the number to call later.

"Hello, Harry? We are at the airport now. Why in the Merlin, you choose us to travel by airplane, I don't know ; when we can just use a international portkey. It took too much time!"

"Well, Andy.. Although, international Portkey is faster, Teddy is still young. And.. I did not want to be hounded by the press, as we need to registered for a Portkey. Anyway, my butler will pick you guys up. I had a urgent matter to attend, Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos & comment!
> 
> Please check the wattpad version in the link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/154715561-the-wizards-dragons-and-the-black-heir


	10. The rescue and chance encounter

"Feilong boss, we found the location where Tao was taken." Xiao dutifully reported after endless searches.

"Your orders?"

"Bring a car around. You and some men come with me." came the monotonous tone of Feilong. "Secure this place and I want to know who's behind this kidnapping."

The last part causes the chills to sneak up on Xiao and it was not the kind of good chills. He unsympathetically shed a few crocodile tears inwardly for whoever responsible for this.

Feilong make way to the awaiting open door of the sleek black BMW. Xiao instructed some men to follow them in a separate vehicle and follow suit into the passenger's side.

The black cars approach an old beaten building that look like it has seen better days. Xiao quickly got out and hold the doors open for Feilong.

Feilong step out and inspect the grounds. Looking around, he saw that there were too different tire tracks. He told the men to prepare and stay alert.

Bulky men in black suites slowly crept their ways to the warehouse on their tip toes, guns alert and ready to kill. The door was knock open and guns were raised in the air, preparing for bullets to rain at any given seconds.

But no bullets were fired and no bullets came. The men were stunned. For in front of their vision lay three very unconscious men. And no little boy in sight anywhere.

They part ways for Feilong as he makes his way to the sight.

He growls. Only enough for his closet man to hear, Xiao.

"Search around." Came Xiao's command as he sense Feilong's mood darken.

The man lying closet to them supported dried red substances on his face. It looked like someone have use his face as a punching bag. The second man have a broken nose and close by lay a gun. A gun must have been thrown and the impact have broken his nose. The third was a bald man.

"Take these men to one of the warehouse. Tied them up."

Whoever did this was good. And strong. The question that stir Feilong the most was why didn't whoever did this just kill them. That would have made things a lot simpler.

Ring....... Ring.........  
Ring............

Feilong stare at the incoming call.

\----------------------

"Yes?" Came the sharp voice.

"Um hello, your son Tao is her-" came a voice which sounded familiar.

"Where?"  
Feilong butt in before he could finish his sentence.

There was a sigh then came "in XXxx hospital room 115. "

The other line went dead.

Both sides thought that the other voice sound familiar but discard the notion.

Harry make his way back into the room where the little boy was now siting upright on the hospital bed.

Tao stare up at the emerald orb of the foreign man.

"Hey you woke up. How are you feeling?" as Harry went to sit beside his bed.

"Better." He looks up to the man. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're adorable, just like my godson. No problem. I couldn't ignore such act which occurs right in front of my eyes. My friends always say I have a hero complex" Harry waves away and asked,  
"So what do you remember?"

"....well I was getting some food when a car stop near me and drag me inside. And..... And...."

"It's alright. We can just skip that part." Harry remarks encouragely at Tao.

After regaining his voice, Tao continue, "then you walked in" Tao look up at Harry. "And beat up the bad men and took me here."

He was absolutely adorable and Teddy and him will be a good friend. Harry thought.  
"Ahahahha okay. Well I have called your dad, so he should be here soon. Until then we'll stay here with you. By the way my name's Harry Potter but you can call me Harry."

\---------------

110\. He was getting close. Feilong have gotten a phone call telling him that Tao was in this hospital. In room 115. His entourage follow closely behind him as he makes his way through the hospital. Walking very much like he owns the place.

"Get Dr. Chen"

One of the men trailing behind him obey as he called the doctor.

There. That room. 115.

As he approaches the room, he could hear laughter. One was faintly familiar. And there was Tao's laughter that he immediately recognizes. Oh, how long it has been since he heard Tao laugh so openly.

As Feilong put both feet past the door, Tao's head snap at his direction. His eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"Feilong..."  
There were tears swirling in Tao's brown eyes as he looks at Feilong.

He notices the boy's half bruise face and the split lip. Feilong was going to do some double paying back later.

His dark eyes scan the room and spot him the man who haunted in his dreams.

"Hello" he says in surprise.

"You're the father?" By the sound of his voice, Feilong guess that he was the one who phone him.

"Guardian" Feilong corrected him as he walk up to Tao.

"Oh... That's nice. I also have a godson around-"

As if on cue, "Harry! Why did you not come picked up us? The flight took way too much time" a voice of very young child interrupted and barged in the hospital room.

Looking at the source of voice, Feilong saw a young boy around Tao's age excitedly come in and complain at Harry. Behind the young child is a stern looking lady, probably a relative of the child, judging by the resemblance, elegantly follow inside.

The lady sighed and said to the boy, "Teddy, how many time do have to tell you not to run like that. You are a member of Black family and, you should pay attention to how you act."

"Yeh.. Yeh.. Blah.. Blah.."

"You-"

"Alright. Alright. Andy. Teddy is still a young child. Do not force him to learn etiquette. Children should be lively." Harry interrupted.

" Don't Andy me. And you, young man, why did you leave England without even leaving a letter or a notice-" noticing unfamiliar people inside Andromeda stopped in the middle of sentence and instead elegantly ask, "Mr. Potter. Are you not going to introduce who these gentlemen are?"

"Andromeda. This is Feilong and the young child is Tao who is Feilong's ward. The urgent matter I said is to rescue the boy from being kidnapped. Feilong.. This is Teddy Lupin, my godson I was mentioning and Andromeda Black who is Teddy's grandmother."

Andromeda lift the cornered of her eyebrows and snorted, " No wonder Hermione, Ron and everyone else said you have hero complex. You really cannot ignore that, huh?"

At this moment, Teddy relentless sniffed into air and approach the boy on the hospital bed. He was staring Tao transfixed ignoring the adults speaking.

Noticing the movements of Teddy, Harry and Andromeda look at each other eyes and she interrupted, "Teddy, lets go and rest the manor. You were saying on the car you were too tired and wanted to take a nap."

Without caring to say anything else she dragged the reluctant Teddy who was still stealthily looking back the boy on the bed after politely excuse herself.

Feilong look at the pair. Hmm.. the hair of the boy, Teddy, seems to be changing in the color. Must be a trick of light.

Harry seductively whispered to Feilong interrupting his train of thoughts "It is very nice to see you again. I was really hoping that you gave me a call after that tour night. I was disappointed that you never did. Anyway, do called me and I really need to go now, bye!"

Feeling the hot breath of air on his earlobes, Feilong inwardly shivers and he looked at the winking man. Hmm.. May be I should called him tomorrow. After all he did save Tao..

In meanwhile, on the car, Andromeda helpless scolded her grandchild "How many times do I have tell to control your powers in front of muggles!"

"But... Andy... The boy smells so nice. I can't help but felt wanting to be closer to that boy"

Hearing Teddy's word, both Andy and Harry knew the cause. Although, Teddy is not a full werewolf, he still carried the genes from his decease father, Remus. So, even though he do not transformed on full moon night, he shows slight aggressive behavior and meat craving.

Hmm... seem like that boy I rescued will be important to Teddy. It was good that we knew quite well. One thing unclear is the boy is clearly a muggle, so why? Thinking of the Chinese man, his emerald orbs shone with a flicker of interest.


	11. Another visit to the Potter Mansion: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is mature BL content in this chapter!

Feilong was sitting on the black limo on the way to Harry's Villa clearly wanting to spend some time with the foreign man.

Sitting in the driver's seat of the car, the Xun glances at the rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse his boss seated in the back.

Tailored and exquisite black suit that perfectly fit the tall man's lean body and his facial features are femininely handsome with; the two hazel long eyebrows, a pair of hazel orbs which seem to shines in darkness, long lashes that slightly flutter in his eyes corner and long silky hair that fall perfectly on his shoulder.

His entire being is emitting cold and dangerous aura clearly indicating the nature of his business and personality.

This man is Liu Feilong, the boss of largest Mafia group in China and Hong kong, Baishe.

The limo went inside the tall bronze gates of a beautiful manor and parked under the portico.

Feilong elegantly gets down from the car and greeted by the sight of maids and butlers lining in two files as they bowed.

"Welcome, master is waiting for you in the portrait hall. May I assist you in showing you the way?" Sebastian ,the head butler respectfully greeted.

"Alright." Feilong replied and followed the butler's lead, walking on the white marble hallway with bright lighting and refined and tasteful decorations.

\----

In the Portait Hall ,

Harry was talking to the portrait of his parents.

"I heard from the maids that there will be guest, who is your lover, coming in today?" James question in teasing voice.

Harry raised his eyebrows and replied, "Yes, I was about to talk to you about it. I would like everyone to be careful to not show any movements since he is a muggle. We wouldn't want him to know about the magical world yet"

"A muggle?"A portrait women in the far corner of hall remarked disdainfully, "I never thought, that the Potters will be stooped too low to copulate with muggles. It would not be tolerated and you would have long been disowned if it was with the Blacks!"

"Quiet, Estella! It would do well to remember you are also a member of Potter House since the day you married Henry," another portrait man said and continued, "We, house of Potters do not have restriction on who we date!"

Another women in the portrait said, "Calm down, Fleamont, I am sure Estella did not mean anything bad. She has been ingrained with the Black Family values since she was young, after all. I knew very well because I , Dorea, was a member of Black Family too."

Hearing Estella insulting her son, Lily marched straight into her portrait intending to give a piece of mind, but was stopped by James, "Lily-flower calmed down... Just ignore her and talked with our son first."

Hearing that Lily soon calmed down and turned back to her own portrait and rapidly questioned and talked to Harry, "Harry, my Bambi. How are you? Are you taking care of your self very well? How is the man treating you? If he ever bully you just tell your mom and I will hex him!"

James also added, "Yeh,prongslet, if he ever broke you heart, just tell me, and, I will prank them mercilessly!"

Hearing that Lily knocked his head and scolded," James, how many times do I have to tell you to stop your pranks? You change our great-grandfather, Hardwin's hair to pink. The other day, you cause, our great-grate-grandmother to sprout wings and the day before that you cause your fathers to sprout horns and tails!"

"Calm down, mother," Harry sweat-drops as he replied their questions, "Yes, I have been taking care of my self very well. And, yes he is treating me very well. It is just that I don't want him to know about the magical world yet, with what Dursleys treated me... I am afraid that he will reject me and be disgusted with me."

Hearing that, Lily once again fumed and angrily said, "That horse of my sister, Tuney and that whale of husband, Vernon, if I ever see them again I would have hexed them badly for treating my son badly! If the situation is reversed, we would have treated their Dudley very well, muggles or not!"

James also darkly said, "I would have give them some lessons too, for, giving our sons a very bad childhood!"

Right at the moment, the door is knocked and soon a voice followed, "My Lord? Your guest is here." and the portraits soon remain motionless with a wave of Harry's hand.

"Alright, you may come in" as he said, he patted invisible dust off his cloth as he wait for the Butler and Feilong to come in. After sending in the guest, the butler respectfully went out leaving them in privacy.

"I thought I have some voices?" Feilong asked as he entered the hall observing rows of portraits of men and women inside.

"Oh? I was talking on the phone with my friends," Harry smoothly lied and said, "this is my parents, James and Lily Potter" as he guided him toward two portraits of a man in messy black hair and glasses who resemble greatly with Harry and a woman in red fiery hair and emerald eyes.

Looking at the portrait, Feilong remarks, "You look like your father with your mother's eyes."

Hearing that, Harry wryly smiled and said, "Almost everyone who met me told that. Unfortunately, my parents was murdered when I was one year old."

"My condolences," Feilong said as he pulled him toward by his waist and kissed him on lips; tongues enterwining and teeth scratching the lips and tongues and saliva mixing,then, he pulled apart as he said "Do forgive me for touching a depressing subject?"

"I will graciously forgive you on the account of your services," Harry raised his eyebrows and haughtily said.

"Come let's have lunch," Harry said as he dragged him through the hallways to the dining room.

After watching them leave for a certain distance, James said, "How dare that man kissed my son in front of us?!"

While Lily fanned herself and exclaimed and fangirled, "that was so hot!"

\----

Harry and Feilong was sitting face to face on long wooden table cover in table cloth that could accommodate forty people- although the table is quire long by the length, the width is not very wide with maids and butlers waiting by the side.

Harry was eating a delicious lunch consist of a tomato sauce with seafood pasta, sausages, mashed potato and mushroom soup and his eyes darkened as he saw Feilong eating a sausage with his fork and he smirked inwardly.

As Feilong was eating the delicious breakfast, he felt a foot touching his knees and looked at Harry and found him seriously eating his food.

He continued eating thinking that he must have imagined it but soon he felt the foot touching and rubbing his knees. Soon, the foot go higher and higher and expertly spread apart his legs slightly.

Intending to close his legs, he found that he couldn't do so because of another foot coming in the gap and spread them further. The foot soon reaches to his groin and touch his clothes member and rubbing it through the fabric.

Feilong's one hand tightened on the table cloth and other one on gripping the forks tightly as he felt the sensations and biting his lips trying hard not to moan out loud.

He, soon, couldn't hold back anymore as the feet increase the pace as he was rubbed thoroughly on his sensitive member and thigh and let out a moan. Praying that the maids and butlers did not hear his voice, he blushed madly

He heard Harry voice, "What's wrong, Feilong? Your face is red" and wanted badly to smack that smirk off Harry's face.

Harry then instructed, "Take away the food, we have finished eating. And, leave as soon as you finished." watching Feilong sweating and biting his lips as he try not show his reactions to his ministrations.

As soon as , the room is devoid of other people with only him and Feilong left, he stalked predatorily toward Feilong, flipped him around and pressed him down on the table.

Caught off guard by Harry's actions, Feilong was in daze as he was lost in the emerald orbs.

Harry looked at Feilong's hazel eyes, leaned down and kissed him on the lips deep; tongues clashing and teeth scratching on the surface with his nimble finger pulling the top button of his shirt and prying apart the buttons one by one.

By the time they broke apart from the kiss, Feilong shirts has been opened revealing pale chest with muscles and beautiful mermaid lines.

Harry's eye darkened as he looked at the flushed form of his lover with his chest revealed, necks bared and collarbones exposed. He latched on the sensitive part of his neck, nipping, sucking and biting all the way to his nipples slightly hardened from exposure of cold air.

He, then, take one nipple into his mouth; licking it and scratching it light with his teeth, then biting it firmly while the other one has been caressed and fondled by his fingers.

Feilong lets out a moan as the sensation as he arched his back with his hands grabbing the emerald-eyed man's head back toward him.

Looking at Feilong square in the eyes, Harry's the other hand slowly nudged the button on his pants part before lowering the zipper freeing slightly harden member from its confine.

He grabbed it in the base as he continue to torture the nipples, rubbing and pumping the harden member relentlessly making it letting out pre-cum.

Feeling the evil ministrations from his sensitive places, Feilong soon let out a deep and low moan and letting out a jet of white liquid on Harry's face and stomach.

Wiping and taking the white liquid on his figure as he licked the one his face, Harry remarked, "How sweet". He put his coated finger at the entrance of pucker circling it around the opening slowly. He push his finger in the hole and pulled it back faster and deeper each time.

As he continues to sliding in and out of hole, he touched a little bump inside causing Feilong to let out a moan and jumped slight on the table.

Harry smirked and asked, "Here?" as he repeatedly hit the spot, while his fingers increasing to four stretching the hole making Feilong to let out gasps and moans.

Seeing that the hole is stretched enough, Harry coated his dick with lube magically, with Feilong far too gone to notice the display of magic, and thrust inside the hot and tight hole all the way to the hilt.

Feilong felt a deep and searing pain as Harry entered him in one swoop, but soon, pain slowly transformed into pleasure as his most sensitive spot was repeatedly hit with each thrust. As an experiment, he deliberately tightened his ass hard on the length of flesh that is thrust inside him.

Harry let out a grunt as he fell toward him on trembling hands and buried his face in the crook of Feilong's neck, breathing in faint scent of musk on hair. His hand once again reached out to Feilong's member, rubbing it as he thrust in and out in harsh and fast motion.

It was long before Harry to be in frenzy state as he was clearly at the brink. Feilong twitched as he let out a stream of white liquid once again as he moan loudly and squeezed his inside hard.

He could feel the member inside him pulse before shooting his load inside him which trailed down on his thighs as the member is pulled out.

Harry look at his exhausted lover into the Feilong's eyes and grab on the back of his head as he pulled him down to kiss him messily, tongues clashing together.

He, then, carried him on the arms after he covered him with the black suit and left the room and all way to his bedroom into the bath as they both stayed inside lukewarm water. He cleaned both of their bodies off the liquid- especially the cum inside the Chinese man's hole.

Then, he carried him to the bed, holding and hugging Feilong tightly as they took a nap.


	12. The Past Unravel: Harry's POV

A tapping sound from the window interrupted Harry from having breakfast with Teddy and Andromeda. Looking toward the window, Harry found a peregrine falcon- the only Avian Gringotts used, was tapping the window adamantly requesting for an entry. Shrugging off to consider it later, he let in the majestic bird and it flew in front of him.

Under the gimlet stare of the majestic bird with its wickedly sharp talons and beak, Harry gently removed two letters- one in plain cream Gringotts envelope and other is in familiar parchment with silver calligraphy spelling out his name.

Lord Potter-Black -Perevall-Slytherin-Gryffindor,

As per the agreement with the late Lord Black, we of Gringotts, London sent you a letter from the late Lord Black to informed you a matter of importance regarding the Black family and the heir.

May your gold ever flow,

Ragnok Stronghammer.

Although it was tempting to ignore what could only another one of Siri's bombshell, with number possibilities what it could be, in the end, he hesitatingly opened the envelope.

Harry,

If you are reading this letter then it means that you managed to kill the snake face bastard.

I'm sorry, pup. Sorrier than I can say. And if you are reading this then, I have let you down again.. Do not wallow in self-blame and depression. It is me that I have failed. Failed in my duty as your godfather.

Ragnok and I set a number of conditions and arranged this letter to be read: 3 years after the war when you are 25 years old and after inheriting Black lordship.

Remember the time when we were looking at the tapestry at Grimmauld Place, pup? Good. I know I alluded to it having everyone on it but that was a deception. Thanks to my banshee of the mother, the linking spell broke after it was hit with too many fireballs. It was only an edited version of the one in the main Black family vault which has a complete and updated copy at Black Manor including your name- your dad and I were second cousins which mean that you are my second cousin once-removed. Crazy huh,pup? I also blood-adopted you when you were born since I wouldn't settle down and have a child of my own anytime soon.

Anyway back to the main point, pup, I led you to believe that my brother, Regulus died during the war.

No, it wasn't true. I lied to you, pup and I'm sorry for it. But I couldn't trust anyone with the knowledge that he was still alive-it was too dangerous. Voldemort or his minions with matching snake tattoos will kill Regulus for betraying him.

You see, my foolish brother, Merlin rest him, found a secret about Voldemort and recklessly put himself in danger though I did not know in depth- he refused to tell me. I swear he is more Gryfindorish than me- charging first into danger without thinking properly and have no self-preservation!

It was a tricky bastard piece of magic but between us, Reggie and I managed to hide him. On that day, with a seal, some memory charms, and a new identity, Regulus Cygnus Black 'died' and Takaba Reo is born. Yes, pup, we set Regulus's identity in Japan.

You see, during my Hogwarts days, as a form of rebellion against my insane family, I went to a Muggle city in Japan and manage to befriend with an old couple who are squibs-the Takaba family. They are childless so, we explain the situation and they agree to take in Reg as their son.

Before the ritual, we knew there was a chance that the war would drag on so long that there is a chance that Reg with children and we took steps to have them Named according to Black Family's tradition even before he or she was born. You see, Black Family has a tradition of naming their children after constellation and stars.

His son, in other words, your cousin, Rigel Sirius Black or also known as Takaba Akihito is born a year after you were born. I planned to meet with him unfortunately before I could, I was shipped to Azkabazan.

After I escaped from Azkabazan, I tried to contact Reg but unfortunately, I was informed he died 3 years back while I was in Azkabazan. I didn't have a chance to meet with my nephew since I am dead. That's it! No pulling Barty Counch Jr. , faking my death, went missing or whatever.

Depending on the situation, Takaba couple will tell Rigel about his father's hidden history on his 25th birthday and a letter will be sent to him on his birthday too. Why? Because the seal will break on his 25th birthday and the Black family traits such as the hidden personalities traits, appearance, family magic, and talents. And this letter is sent to you 3 months before his 25th birthday so you could be prepared, investigating and contacting them

Rigel or Akihito, as my nephew will be the heir of Black family- meaning that he will inherit Black Lordship from you if he chooses to. In other words, he will be the ward of Lord Black- you, pup. Please contact him and told him about his heritage, teach him about Lordships and so on, pup. I have also sent a letter Andy (Andromeda) to teach him about those boring etiquette befitting of a lord and blah blah. Andy might be disowned from Black family for marrying a muggle-born but she is a strict taskmaster and know more about traditions, etiquettes and what not.

I love you, pup. And I am sorry for failing you as a godfather or even as a father. I hope when I went down it was worth something- hopefully by a rain of spells not AK in the back from some cowardly gits like Wormtail.

All my love,

Padfoot.

After reading the letter, he handed it to Andromeda.

Her eyebrows raised as she read and remark;

"Cousin Reggie was alive??!

And he had a son??!

Those two idiots!

Why did they not even discuss anything with me and drive into situation impulsively?! Didn't they know I was not with dark side?!"

"Calm down, Andy.. I think they couldn't take the risk of reaching the information to Voldemort's ear. During that time, they must have not known who to trust"

Taking a deep breath and sipping the tea elegantly to calm down, she said, "We must bring back the heir of Black Family, Harry. It has been 25 years since the heir was outside the house."

"Of course, Andy. You know too well that I only took the Black family lordship to safeguard it. And besides, I doubt I will be having an heir anytime soon..."

Intending to fulfill the last request of his dog father and now adopted father, Harry let out a sigh and sent a letter to Gringotts branch in Japan in order to find information about Rigel Sirius Black or Takaba Akihito.

He also needed to sent a letter to inform Takaba couple to meet up with the Black Heir.


	13. The past unravel: Akihito's POV

Two months went by after being rescued by Asami from Feilong and Akihito was still traumatized from the events occurred at Hong Kong.

During the night, Asami noticed this when Akihito started trashing and screaming in his sleep clearly having a nightmare and the only way to wake him up is by kissing on the lips.

Then after the kiss, Akihito sat up in the bed and curled up Asami's lap while putting his head on his chest and starting to cry. Asami asked what happened in the dream.

Akihito said that he had a nightmare about the incident in Hong Kong that he was in Feilong's clutches and was being raped.

Through all of this, Asami just listened while giving soothing rubs on his back in an attempt to calm him down.

Eventually, Akihito calmed down but would not let go of Asami. Asami just stared at the sobbing form of his lover and promising that Feilong will pay for putting his lover in this state.

Asami was startled out of his reverie by the sound of his lover calling his name. Akihito asked him if he would stay home and do his work from home with tears still streaming down his face.

Asami promised that he would and as soon as Akihito heard it he snuggled to him more burrowing his head on his shoulder.

Then, Asami took out his phone and dialed Kirishima telling him that he is working from home this week and telling him to bring the necessary documents and paperwork to do.

Looking at the sleeping form of his lover, Asami fell asleep while unconsciously rubbing his back soothingly.

\-----------

Sunlight drifted in through the open windows. The curtains billowed out through a passing breeze. The room was empty.

He shifted a bit and looked around. He was sprawled on the king size bed, its majestic white sheets covering him. He looked around the room again. Oh yes, this was Asami's penthouse alright.

Only the man himself wasn't there.

There was a rustle of sheets as Akihito stepped off the bed and onto the cold floor. He shivered as the breeze caressed his almost bare body.

He was in Japan. He was safe.

How long had it been since Asami rescued him? One day? Two days?

Two months, his brain quietly supplied.

Ah. Right.

The curtains billowed out again and he drew the sheets closer around his body. Maybe he should go take a bath...

Or....he could wait for Asami to come back..?

But Asami had gone to work. He must have. There was no other reason for him to leave Akihito alone.

What time was it anyway?

He glanced at his watch, kept on the table. 10:45. Yup, Asami had gone to work alright.

Akihito sighed looking at the empty room. Well, he really should take a bath anyway.

As he stood, his leg caught on the trailing sheets, and he stumbled and fell. His head slammed against the floor, hard enough for him to see stars....

"Just try and seduce me with those looks from before!"

Shit. That sick bastard's voice again.

"Immoral scum."

"I am not scum, you disgusting bastard." Muttered Akihito, as he climbed to his feet unsteadily. The room swam before him and he sank down on the bed, clutching his head. There was an annoying noise in the background, which he soon figured as his phone ringing.

Slowly, as his throbbing head regain clarity, he inched towards his cell and picked it up. It was from his grandma, Ayane baa-san.

"Akihito? You there?"

"...Yeah, obaa-san"

"Where have you been?! Why weren't you picking up your phones? I've been calling for ages!"

"You...have?" Akihito looked at his cell again. 10 missed calls. Oh.

"Sorry. Must have been sleeping, obaa-san"

"What's up with you, Aki? We had been worried, no calls and visits during these months"

"Yeah..." Of course, they would be. I've been gone and had no contact for months.

"Sorry, obaa-san. I've not been....well."

"You were sick?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us then? We would have visited!"

"Couldn't, obaa san. Was in a...hospital."

"What happened?"

Shit. What should he say? That he was kidnapped by some Chinese Mafia Boss and has a relationship with Japanese Yakuza Boss? Relationship? What exactly is their relationship? Lover? Sex Buddies? Friend with benefits?

"Aki? Akihito? You there?"

Akihito closed his eyes, and pressed his fingers against his forehead and try to stop his straying thoughts and focus on the phone

"Aki? Hello?!?

"Oh yes.. What were you talking about again, obaa-san?"

"You weren't listening to me?? Are you still unwell? Why didn't you say anything we would have visited you.. Anyway.. come to our house for your birthday- we will celebrate your birthday and we have something important to tell you- it is about your father, ok?"

"Okay, obaa-san. See you this Sunday"

My father, huh? I wonder what would it be about?

He was taciturn yet passionate man when doing his work, photography.

He like to shoots scene that he deem worthy of; from street scenes to scenic landscapes as well as portraits.

From him, Akihito inherited the love for photography.

As for his mother; she was gentle and beautiful lady who not only supported her husband passion but also participated as model.

Unfortunately... Both of his parents died during a trip of photography tour when he was only 10 years old.

They said it was an accident but in his innermost young mind he doubted it.

"Akihito? I have been calling your name.." Asami whispered as his hot breath brush Akihito ears eliciting shivers. Noticing his lover lost in thought, he bit his earlobe as his hands wander down and down to the waist.

"Asami? I ohh thought mmmh You enn are nghhh at ahh work..?"

Soon.. Akihito couldn't ask anymore as he lost to the pleasure..

Indeed, the night is young and passionate love-making sounds filled the room...


	14. Arrival to Japan

The three months stay at Hong Kong come to an end with making the business investments, touring around the city, dating and spending nights with Feilong.

These three months at Hong Kong is the most relaxing and exciting moment of the business trip.

It is now time for Harry and Andromeda to depart to Japan to meet with the Black Heir in order to fulfilled his dog father's last wish.

Harry investigated Takaba family especially Takaba Akihito via Gringotts branch in Japan. Many wizards and witches underestimated the goblins due to their prejudice which in his opinion is a stupid thing to do. They can accomplish many things as long as one has money, ability to bargain with them and attitude.

Takaba Akihito seems to love photographing very much just like his late father and is a freelance photographer- focusing on scoops about illegal matters.

It is rumored that he is involved with Asami Ryuichi who is a successful business man with his feet on the underground world.

Not only that, Akihito was kidnapped by Feilong and was rescued later by Asami on the very cruise he was on where he first met Feilong.

There seem to be a love- hate relationship and history between Asami and Feilong which he can't help but felt jealous for him to meet Feilong first.

The Chinese man was on his mind constantly and Harry seems to find that he like him and that Feilong is an important person to him.

Although he wanted to tell about his secrets especially regarding the magical world, he was afraid that Feilong will reject and hate him especially with his childhood memory of magic-hating aunt and uncle.

No... It is not the time to tell him... Let's try to fulfill Sirius's last wish, first... Then... I will decide whether to tell him... It is not like Feilong also tell me about himself... First, I will need to visit the club, Sion to meet Asami... After all, I need to test something...

But Teddy... He seem to be closer to Tao lately... And... Didn't want to leave him and stay at China... I guess I need to leave him here, in China... Of course, before giving him an emergency portkey necklace to control his metamorphmagus abilities...

Although that may seem irresponsible, Teddy can protect himself and the necklace will alert him when he is in danger...And he will be needing to settle is wolf instincts by staying closer to his future mate...As there is a chance of him transforming to werewolf when he is of age... It can't be help, huh?

Arriving to Japan, he first registers himself in Japanese Magical Ministry of his arrival and long-term stay.

Everywhere Harry looks the glamor and splendor of Japan can be seen with lively crowds.

In the silent of the night, a black luxurious car is slowly driving on the highway.

Sitting in the driver's seat of the car, the driver glances at the rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse the man seated in the back.

Tailored and exquisite black suit that perfectly fit the tall man's lean body and his facial features are devilishly handsome with; the two jet black sword like eyebrows with a lightning scar on the right side, a pair of emerald orbs which seem to shines in darkness, long eyelashes that slightly flutter in his eyes corner, high temple and sharp cheekbones, elegant straight bridge nose.

His entire being is emitting relaxing yet dangerous aura making him look more mysteriously charming and attractive.

This man is Harry Potter, the Hero of Britain Wizarding World who killed the darkest lord of all time, Voldemort. Although, the driver is a squib, he was privy to some of the news in magical world.

Not only Harry Potter is the savior of wizarding world, he is a well-known business- investor and prestigious duke of English nobility.

Two minutes later, the driver stopped the car in front of a nightclub with 'The Sion' hanging above its entrance.

The man elegantly gets down from the car showing aristocrat manner which has been hounded by Andromeda and Narcissa.

After showing the black card adorn with purple designs the guards at the door respectfully let Harry inside. After all, the member card was a Purple Platinum Member Card- the highest one which would only issue to those with prestigious background.

\-------

The faint glow of light accompanied by the flashes of multicolored halo illuminate silhouettes of men and women interlocking together, with a luxurious atmosphere, fill with indulgence and extravagant.

Quiet soft laughter, whispering sounds, even the words with lust and passion can be heard faintly in the background.

This is one of the city's most famous nightclubs –The Sion.

In one of the private VIP room,

"Asami-sama..." Kei Kirishima respectfully informed, "one of the Purple Platinum Card holders is here."

"Ho? Anything known about the owner?" Asami asked "those type of card is only issued no more than ten..."

"Not much information about him is there..." Kirishima replied, "But here is what I could find out and there is something interesting about him too"

Taking the file to look at, Asami found:

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 29

Titles: Duke of Gloucester, Duke of York, Proxy Duke of Islington, Britain, Lord Perevall, Lord Potter

Education: Not much is known about his education after 11 years old though it rumored that he attended a hidden prestigious academy for English Nobility.

There were also some photos of him with Feilong touring the city of Hong Kong.

"Hmm? This guy seems to know Feilong pretty well?"

"Yes, Asami sama. They seem to get acquainted on the cruise right after you rescues Akihito. Then, they were business partner... And, he even saved Tao, the attendant of Feilong shortly after"

"Interesting, huh?"

Author Note: I will be uploading some steamy scene later on, so, please be patient!


	15. Meeting with Asami & Relevations

"Yes, Asami sama. They seem to get acquainted on the cruise right after you rescues Akihito. Then, they were business partner..."

"Interesting, huh?"

"Asami sama, Sudou is requesting to enter" one of Asami men come in and reported.

"Tell him to come in"

"I would do anything for you, you know that? Asami?"

"You would do anything for me, huh?"

"I understand that I've lost some of your trust. But the cargo discrepancies have to be some mistakes," Sudou answered and added, "I would never do anything to deceive you"

"Fine, I understand"

"You do? Even though you felt the need to question me-"

Interrupting his talk, Asami asked, "What? Are you going to cry again?"

Hearing his question, Sudou blushes and said, "That was... I'd appreciate if you would forget that disgraceful moment."

"Don't worry about that" Asami replied and asked, "But there's something else you haven't reported to me, isn't there?"

"You mean the incident with Kouyama, The representative of The Diet which cam about because of my negligent supervision?" Sudou asked and continued, "We are focusing all out efforts and resources into determining the whereabouts of the girl who fled with money"

" You really aren't getting the chance to clear your name before something else comes up to stain it" Asami take out a cigarette to smoke and continued, " It's because you choose to involve yourself in these distasteful side businesses..."

Seeing Asami action, Sudou kneeled in front him to light the cigarette.

"Sudou," Asami called and questioned, "do you understand why I left you in charge of this job? To you, who has questionable background? And, someone I have found bleeding all over place and saved you?"

"I am grateful that you save me, that's why I will be in your debt. It is not like I wanted to lose my memories! Do you think I don't want to know about my past?!"

"Fine! Do not disappoint me again, Sudou!" Asami interrupted again and dismissed him.

Hearing Asami dismissing, Sudou was about leave the room but saw a photo of Harry in the corner of his eyes.

Widening his eyes, he stepped forward and grabbed the pictures. When he saw the picture clearly, he mumbled, "Harry James Potter?! Why do I know this name?"

Feeling headache as he tried to recall his memories and muttered, "Harry James Potter... Scarhead... Golden Boy... Malfoy..."

"Sudou? Are you okay?"

Right in the moment, a man walked inside the room, paying no heed to the calls of guard, "Sir, you can't go inside. It's reserved."

Looking at the man who barge in, Asami found the foreign man clad in tailored and exquisite black suit that perfectly fit the tall man's lean body.

His emerald eyes seem to shine in darkness, with a lightning shaped scar above his right eyebrow, long eyelashes that slightly flutter in his eyes corner, high temple and sharp cheekbones, elegant straight bridge nose.

He is a picture of aristocracy and extravagance with his elegant manners. Asami was surprise to find he was the foreign man who is the owner of Purple Platinum card.

Harry caught a glimpse of a blonde man who has been missing for 9 years inside the room while he was walking past it.

Determining the man to be Draco Malfoy who was kidnapped by remaining death eaters, who fled after the Battle of Hogwarts, he rushed inside the room ignoring the voice of the guards.

When he stepped into the room, he ignored the other black-haired man and went straight to the blonde while asking, "Malfoy? Is that you, Draco Malfoy?"

"You! Who are you? Do you know me?! Draco, it is very familiar...And, I seem to know you" Sudou the man who has been identified as Draco grabbed Harry's arms and asked.

"I am not sure his name is Draco but I have to say that he lost his memories" Asami said looking both of them, the blonde who was clutching his head in pain and the raven-haired man who was questioning.

"Lost his memories? Yes, that must be why" Harry responded and muttered in a very low voice while tapping his ring, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, as the proxy lord of House of Black, I ordered you to sleep"

With the call of Black Family Magic, Draco went limp immediately and fell asleep, feeling ease from pain.

I must informed Andromeda, immediately. As he think about it and quickly took out a phone to called, "Andy? I found Draco! But he seems to lost his memories"

"What?! Where are you?! Cissa and I will come immediately!"

"Cissa? She is here in Japan?"

"Yes, she is here. I called her to train Black Heir-" Andy was interrupted by another women.

"Harry? You found Draco? You are at the Sion. Alright, I will come immediately! Thank merlin, I came to Japan..."

Seeing the emerald eyed man hanging up, Asami said, "You better explain me why you barge inside the room and your relationship with my man, Mr. Potter."

Now that looking at the man carefully Harry found a tall handsome man in black suit which was tailor to perfectly fit the man's body- strong build with defined muscles. His facial features are masculine and handsome; short and dark hair which is slicked back, a pair of narrow and long golden orbs and sharp cheekbones and smooth forehead.

Harry was appreciating the fine specimen of man like a work of art and answered the man question, "My apologies for barging in like that. It is just that I saw a relative of mine who has been missing for 9 years. Oh right, you said he lost his memories? Care to explain?"

"You relative, huh. Nine years ago, I found him lying in a pool of blood. He was in a pretty bad state- his whole body was bruised and battered. Normally, I would have ignored that yet, I am unsure why but I have the urge to save him."

"You save him, huh?" Harry asked and said, "Thank, merlin. His mother was desperately finding for him these past years with her husband murdered and her only son missing."

Harry introduce himself, "Right, where were my manners? My name is Harry James Potter." as he gave his hand to shake

Raising the corner of his eyebrows, Asami answered, "I know... And my name is Asami Ryuichi, I am sure you know me, though" while shaking the offered hand.

"Of course-"

Right at the moment, door to the private room was forcefully opened once again. This time, two elegant matrons- one with blonde hair and one with jet black hair step inside the room.

The one with blonde hair was looking worried yet ecstatic, hurriedly walked inside and remarked, "Harry, you said you found Draco? Oh, my poor dragon, to be kidnapped by those death eaters and his father being murdered right in front of his eyes. I must rip apart those bastards for daring to touch my son!"

"Calm down, Cissa..." Andy persuaded and said, "I am sure nephew is well and we have found him! And yes, they will rue the day they offended us, the Black women!"

Seeing an unfamiliar man with Harry, two women regain their composure and sliding back their mask of calmness.

"Andy, Cissa" Harry called and introduced, "This gentleman here is Asami Ryuichi. He is the one who save the ferret, I mean, Draco. If it wasn't for him, Draco would have died from blood loss."

Scrutinizing the man clearly, Narcissa curtsied and said, "Thank you for saving my son. House of Malfoy will owe you a favor for saving its lord, so long as it is within the reach."

Finishing the oath, Narcissa picked up the sleeping young man and left with Andy supporting to carry the man.

"Well..." Harry remarked, "Ducal House of Black also owe you a favor for rescuing a member of House of Black. Anyway... I have leave as I have an urgent matter to solve which is a suprise yet not unwelcome. It is nice to meet you, Asami and farewell. I am sure we will meet again..."


	16. Draco's condition and unraveling of the past

In a VIP ward of the Japanese Magical Hospital,

Two women and one man is looking at the sleeping form of a blonde man who was unconsciously laying on the white hospital bed.

"How is he?" Narcissa asked Andy, who is a certified healer, about the condition of her son.

"Well...Do you want to hear bad news or good news first?"

The blonde woman let out deep sigh and said, "Bad new first then"

"From the scan, bad news is that as that guy, Asami was saying, 9 years ago, Draco was in very bad state, his body battered and bruised and bleeding heavily, the nerve fibers seem to be in damage from cruciatus curse and his memory and magic has been sealed"

Cissa asked as she was gripping her wand hard with her eyes shining malevolently, "And the good news, Andy?"

"Good news is that, whatever ritual those guys have been planning to do, his creature side must have sensed the danger and flee away before it was completed. So not all of his magic been sealed and his core aided in the healing making his recovery faster."

"How about his memory?" The blonde woman asked "will you be able to recover his memory?"

"As for his memory, since he was pretty much accomplished in occlumency, they can be triggered to recover which happened when he saw Harry's photo and name."

"Occlumency? Must be because of Snape's tutelage" Cissa remarked and asked "so, how long would it take for him to recover?"

"Depending on his magic... But since is magic has been unsealed I believe it would take 1-5 days..."

"I am relieved to hear that," the blond woman said and shrieked angrily, "How dare to those bastards touch my family and took my son. I must rip those apart and torture them! Make them regret ever harming my family! Harry, we need to catch all of them involve in this act!"

As she said, her beautiful appearance transformed into monstrous form with her face elongate into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from her shoulder as her creature side, veela, emerges.

Veela are known to bloodthirsty and protective of their family especially their offspring. They love to seek revenge and torture anyone who touches their family.

Letting Cissa cooled down from her anger as she vented while putting up a protective barrier around the room Harry said, "Yes... We must investigate... And catch and root out all those death eaters who escaped. After all we can't leave them to harm anyone else."

Calming down from her anger after she vent, her appearance is transformed back into beautiful woman with blonde hair with moon-bright skin, she said, "If you caught them, Harry, they are mine to break"

"Alright, Cissa. I understand very well. After all, you lost your husband and almost lost you son" Harry said and looked at his watch, "Ah. It is almost time to meet the Black Heir. And... Andy? Please come to Takaba couple's house after Draco is stabilized"

As soon as he finished talking, Harry step out of the room and walked away intending to meet Takaba Akihito or Rigel Sirius Black.

\---

Takaba Akihito was sitting inside the living room of his grandparents- no foster grandparents. As he was waiting to meet the so call cousin of his, the proxy Lord of House of Black, Harry Potter, he recalled the conservations with his grandparents.

_"Do you believe in magic, Aki?" his grandfather, Takaba Riku asked._

_"Magic? You those wand waving witches and wizards in the TV and Books?" Akihito responded, "Those things are only in fictional from imagination..."_

_"No, Aki... Magic does exist but hidden." his grandmother, Takaba Yui interrupted and continued, "And... You father was a part of that hidden community"_

_"My father?"_

_"Yes, he was a part of hidden magical community in Britain and from a prestigious noble house."_

_"Then why did he never mention about it?"_

_"Because he doesn't remember with his memory being sealed."_

_"What? Why would he do that?"_

_"We are not very sure of the detail but there some letters for you to read-one from your father before his memory is sealed and other one is from your uncle," his grandfather replied while handing out letters._

_To my future child,_

_If you are reading this then that means, I died before I had a chance to explain everything in person. I swear that everything written here is true, so mote it be._

_I, Regulus Arcturus Black or you may know me as my other identity, Takaba Reo, was born to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black to Orion Black and Walburga Black._

_Both my parents were pureblood maniacs who are all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of and having in charge._

_In case you don't know, pureblood are those who are born to families who claim to have no or in their family tree for many generations._

_Muggles are those regular people without magic and Muggle-borns are witches and wizards who are born to muggle yet have magic._

_Anyway, back to the point, with parents like that, I was influenced by their teachings that Pureblood are superior and admire Voldemort, the dark lord since I was a child._

_However, my brother, Sirius Orion Black was a rebel always opposing anyone including my parents when he didn't like their idea and pranking them as a defiance. So, most of them he was punished by them - most always in curses._

_But I was a less courageous one and as a child I agree with their ideas, so, they treated me better as if I was the heir. This becomes true when Siri ran away from home at the age of sixteen and I had the burden to be a death eater, underlings of the dark lord._

_But I began to have doubts about serving as a Death Eater yet was reluctant to act against the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord._

_One day, I found something about Voldemort, about his so-called immortality- horcruxes. Horcruxes is a piece of black magic where those who did not want to die, tear apart their own soul and put inside an object._

_Tearing apart the soul is breaking the scared law of Magic and him doing that is final nail in coffin to leave the dark side. That and leaving my house-elf, Kreacher to die in a defense of guarding his horcrux._

_However, I knew very well that you cannot just resign from dark side without dying. So, I was prepared to die but Kreacher informed Sirius about it._

_Both of us knew, as long as I have the dark mark, Voldemort can track me. So, we decided to seal my magic from preventing that, making "Regulus "died and Takaba Reo is born._

_Siri found a squib couple, during his rebellious actions- a trip to Japan and they decided to take me as their son. That couple was you foster grandparents._

_We knew that the war could drag on so long that there is a chance that I would have children so we decided to make names for them according to Black family tradition- naming after the constellations._

_Rigel Sirius Black if I have a son._

_Dorea Andromeda Black if I have a daughter._

_When you are reading this letter, you will be close to 25 years old -the time when the seal will break. So, your uncle , Sirius will be coming to inform you if he is still alive. If not, a person of his choice will be coming to inform you about Black Family, Traditions, the magical world, and you heir-ship if I am not mistaken._

_Forgive your father for hiding such a past, for being less courageous and for not making the right choices from the start. I hope you understand I had to do this for the whole family's safety._

_With loves,_

_Regulus Arturcus Black (Takaba Reo)._


	17. Meeting with Akihito

_Seeing that Akihito has finished reading his father's letter, his grandmother, Yui said, "Aki, I am sure you have some questions. But, read another letter first, it is from your uncle, Sirius Orion Black"_

_"Dear My Nephew,_

_If you are reading this letter then I have kicked the bucket before I could explain everything in person._

_Let me introduce my self first. My name is Sirius Orion Black, born to Orion Black and Wulburga Black, Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

_I am sure you knew by now that my parents are insane blood purists who kissed the ground Voldemort walked on, I mean, supporting the idea of pure-bloods ruling the world and muggleborns being in lowest caste._

_I did not, agree with their idea, no, not at all. So, what did I do to show that? I prank them, got sorted in Gryfindor House and ran away from home when I found out that they planned to mind control me to serve the Moldyshorts, I mean, Voldemort._

_I intended to take Reggie but he refused, clearly agreeing with their ideas and idolizing Voldemort. So, I left him believing that my parents will treat him like a proper heir of ,Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

_Believe me, I regretted that. I should have forcefully dragged him out of the house- whether he is willing or not. That and trusting that rat, Peter Pettigrew with Fidelius Charm's secret._

_Anyway, back to the main point, I thought he would be fine with serving the darkest lord of all time and following my parents' idea._

_I was completely wrong. One day, Kreacher, his house elf, pop right inside my apartment with Reggie who is very pale and unconscious. I had to heal him with magic and potions- thank god I learned those during my Auror training._

_When he wake up from his coma, he did not say anything except willingness to leave the dark side, no matter how much I asked him, that stubborn fool!_

_We both knew that, you can't just send a resignation letter to Voldemort and leave without dying so long as he has the dark mark, Voldemort can track him. So, we made a daring yet secret plan- to seal his magic and memory until Voldemort is dead._

_Between him and me, it was a nasty bit of magic but we managed to complete the Black Family's ritual and set up a plan in detail with the help of those greedy bloodthirsty creatures, goblins._

_It is better for less people to knew of this plan, so, we did not informed anyone- not even to my best mates, James & Remus._

_Anyway, before we began the ritual we knew that the war could dragged on so long that Reggie might have children. So, he planned to name them according to Black Family's Tradition-naming after the constellation._

_Rigel Sirius Black for my nephew._

_Dorea Andromeda Black for my niece._

_Later on, James and Lily was murdered by that snake-faced bastard and I was shipped to Azkaban accusing me of betraying them. I barely managed to keep my sanity in the presence of those soul-sacking dementor only because they couldn't sense animals- I had to stay as a dog, my animagus form._

_I was supposed to tell everything in person but it seems I am dead before I have the chance to do so. But in case of such unforeseeable circumstances, I have planned for my godson or adopted son, Harry Potter to come and explain you about the magical world, black family traditions and anything else, you might want to know. Also, my cousin, Andromeda and Cissy (if she left the dark side) will be informed about this matter to train you as the Black Heir._

_I am really sorry for our mistakes, during the war, we did not know who to trust fully. I hope you will get along well with Harry and consider taking the Black Lordship._

_We solemnly swear we are up to no good and goodbye._

_With Laughter,_

_Sirius Orion Black, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

Breaking away from his memory as Akihito looked at the foreign man walking elegantly in. The man is devilishly handsome especially with those emerald orbs which seem to shine in the darkness and curious scar in the shape of lightning bolt.

"Hello," the man introduced in perfect Japanese, "My name is Harry James Potter." while stretching out his hand to shake.

"Hey," Akihito said shaking the hand, "My name is Takaba Akihito, or Rigel Sirius Black if I were to believe my father's letter."

"So, what should I call you, Akihito or Rigel?"

Akihito sigh in relief as he replied, "Please call me Akihito. It will take a while before getting used to the other name"

"Of course, Akihito. So, I am sure you have read the letter that my dog father- I mean my foster father and uncle left." Harry responded and asked "do you have anything to ask?"

"First, prove to me that magic exists not a figment of imagination."

"Alright," Harry said as he took out his wand and gently levitate the decorating vase and gently let it down.

Akihito's mouth dropped wide open as he looked at the unbelievable scene in front of him and apologized,

"I am sorry about that. It is not everyday that you are told magic is real and you are a part of the community."

"It's alright. I had the same reaction Hagrid came to my uncle's house and informed me about the Magical World." Harry reassured him and added, " Siri mentioned that we might need to go to Gringotts to break the seal."

Akihito bite his lip and worriedly said, "Are you sure? Do I really belong to magical community? What if I don't fit in? What about my friends here? Can I tell them? Or do I need to keep a secret?"

"Whoa. Whoa," Harry said in a soothing voice, "I am sure you will fit right in with you being the heir of House of Black. As for your friends, I am afraid you will have to keep this a secret because of the law. Except of course, you lover, Asami Ryuichi is it?, if you are sure that he will be able keep it a secret and that you guys will have a very long-term relationship."

"Wait, Asami?" Akihito blushed and questioned, "how the heck you know about our relationship. Even oba-chan did not know. Did you investigate me?!"

"Calm down, Akihito," Harry said lightly, "I needed to investigate to know more about you. After all, as the proxy lord, one need ensures the safety of the House and its future member and heir."

"Never mind," Akihito took a deep breath and asked, "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"We need to go Gringotts, the Japanese Branch" Harry replied, "I already sent them a letter so they will be expecting us."

"Take my hand, Akihito and don't let it go no matter what," Harry continued and added, "unless you wanted your body parts to be missing.

Akihito grabbed Harry's hand, "What do mean-"


	18. Magical World: Breaking of the Seal

Akihito grabbed Harry's hand, "What do mean-"

Akihito was interrupted from talking as he felt Harry's arm twist away from and re-double is grip clearly remembering the warning.

The next thing he knew everything went black; he couldn't breath as he was pressed very hard from all directions as if his chest was being tightened by iron bands, his eyeballs were being forced back into his head and his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

Feeling queasy, dizzy and lightheaded Akihito exclaimed, "What was that? I felt like I was forced through a very tight rubber tube!" as he tried to balance himself .

"That was apparition," Harry replied as he hold Akihito in the arm helping him stand straight and added, " and, most people vomit on their first try. But it is the fastest mode of magical transportation. We wouldn't be late to an appointment with the goblin."

"I am, totally not, doing that again" Akihito remarked as he observed the change of surrounding: imposing snow-white multi-storied marble building that towers over the neighboring shops. Its snowy white facade and bronzed doors are guarded by four short and fair-skinned magical humanoid beings, must be the goblins, who are wielding sharp axes and spears.

"I am sure you will get a hang of it," Harry responded while looking at the building that resemble greatly with the one in London and exclaimed, "Luna? What are you doing here?"

Akihito glance at the direction Harry was looking at and found a pale woman with waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant silvery eyes and faint eyebrows. She had an aura of "distinct dottiness" with her eyes seemed to be dreamily distracted and wand put behind her left ear.

"The Nargles told me that the fox heir will come into existence. " Luna dreamily responded, "So, I have come here, may be, I can even see Crumple-Horned Snorkack! Can I come with you guys, please" as she skipped toward them.

"Fox heir? Crumple-Horned Snorkack? " Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "You know what, I don't even want to know. Of course, you can come with us, but what about Rolf?"

"He is at another shop looking at the animals at the shops." Luna dreamily replied, " Don't wory, he will turn up right after we finished to meet our third member."

"Never mind, I totally don't wanna know, " Harry said to her and introduce, "Akihito, This is Luna Lovegood, a dear friend of mine. And Luna, this is Akihito-"

Luna interrupted him as she leaped right in front of Akihito, looked right at him and seriously said, "I know. The nargles told me, Takaba Akihito, or is it, Rigel Sirius Black?Hmm... I see some Wrackspurts around you..."

Then she clapped her hands and dragged them inside the building as she dreamily said, "Let's go. It wouldn't do for our guardians of gold to wait for us, would it?"

\----

In side the stone building private room, Harry, Akihito, Luna was sitting listening the globin Axebreaker, recounting the instructions of the former Black Lord and Heir, Sirius and Regulus.

"First we will need to break the seal of the Black Heir," Axebreaker said "then, check his health and do a blood scan"

"Will there be any effects of breaking the seal? " Harry asked.

Akihito asked at the same time, "Blood scan?"

"Breaking the seal is breaking any shackles containing the Black Heir's magic. Which means any magical abilities and creature inheritance, he have, will surface." the goblin grin maniacally and replied, "Blood scan is to find out about the Black Heir's family and if he is liable to inherit anything."

"So, what are we supposed to do first?"

"First, the heir will be needing to go inside the healing chamber and break the seal inside there." Looking at Akihito, Axebreaker added, "Follow Bonecrusher and waited inside."

Hearing that Akihito followed the goblin who came inside the room. The healing chamber is stone room with a large stone slab, inscribed with Runes and Magic Circle, in the middle of the room.

As he was waiting, another goblin dressed in a white robe with a bronze scepter in her hands.

"My name is Stormbringer." the goblin introduce herself and said, "Lied down naked on the stone stab."

Akihito sputtered and asked, "Naked, why?"

Stormbringer raised her pale eyebrows unimpressed and impatiently replied, "Because our clothing will interfere with Magic. Just get on it with, I don't have much time."

Cowed by the goblin, Akihito do immediately as the goblin said and close his eyes. He could hear the chanting of the goblin as he felt searing pain then feel as if invisible shackles are shattered, freeing him mentally and physically.

"Well..." Stormbringer remarked, "It seems your creature inheritance is emerging judging by your extra appendages. You should look yourself in the mirror to check out."

Hearing that, Akihito subconsciously conjured a body-length mirror in front of him. Looking at his reflection, he found that his hair color is changed from blonde or black, eyes from hazel to silvery- gray, black ears on top of his head and a fluffy tail right behind his tailbone, clearly showing his creature side, a fox.

Looking at the mirror image, his mind recalled the strange blond women words about Fox Heir. As he was in deep thought, his hair color flashed from black to light brown then back to black once again.

"And... You seem to have Metamorhmagus abilities, a famous family trait of House of Black." The globin added thoughtfully, "Though... I am not sure where your fox creature side come from, there is no such creature inheritance in Black family... Must be from your mother side."

After completing the breaking of the seal, Akihito followed Stormbringer back to the stone building private room after wearing his clothes.

Looking the transformed man coming inside, Harry widen his eye at the resemblance with his decease god-father with the exception of the extra appendages and shake himself to regain focus.

Luna's eyes shone brightly as she skipped toward him, patted him on the head and tilted her heads and said, "You looked so cute! Though... I seem to see Wrackspurts around you? As I thought, I felt some zooming around here."

At this time, Axebreaker interrupted, "Now, we need to do blood scan. Judging by your extra appendages, Black family is not the only family, you belonged to. Just drop five drops of blood on this parchment"

Author's Note: Here is another Chapter! Akihito first contact with magical world! Luna is one of my favorite character with her witty and observant mind! So, I gonna add some scene with her!


	19. Revelations about Akihito's Mother

_"Now, we need to do blood scan. Judging by your extra appendages, Black family is not the only family, you belonged to. Just drop five drops of blood on this parchment"_

Akihito pricked his finger and drooped five drops of blood on the parchment.

 **Birth Name** : Rigel Sirius Black

 **Given Name** : Takaba Akihito

**Father:**

Real name:Regulus Arcturus Black

Adopted name: Takaba Reo

Race: Human Wizard; magical core sealed & memory sealed

Status: Deceased

**Mother:**

Real Name:Yuki Seishin Tenko

Adopted name: Yuki Shin

Race: Celestial Kistune: demon core broken

Status: Deceased

**Title inherited:**

Heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Paternal)

Lord to Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko (Maternal)

Kyubi no Kistune Tenko (Locked currently: to cultivate till nine tails)

 **Race** : Celestial Kistune/ Wizard (currently one tailed kitsune)

 **Mates:** Celestial Dragon (sealed) & Veela (creature inherited)

**Abilities inherited or manifested:**

Metamorhmagus: (From Paternal: Most Ancient and Noble House of Black)

Animagus: (From Paternal: Most Ancient and Noble House of Black)

Occlumency: (From Paternal: Most Ancient and Noble House of Black)

Hypnotism: (From Maternal: Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko)

Foxfire: (From Maternal: Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko)

Aura Manipulation: (From Maternal: Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko)

Seduction: (From Maternal: Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko)

"Now we know where your fox ears and tail come from." Harry remarked as he looked at the results and asked, " Your mother doesn't seem to be a normal Muggle, but from Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko?"

" In Japan, many magical noble families either have heritage of demons or celestial- such is the case of Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko as they have heritage of Kyubi no Kistune Tenko, nine -tailed fox celestial."

Axebreaker paused and added, "And, Seishin Tenko House seems to be without a heir after the late Lady Tenko, Miyuki Seishin Tenko, disappear years ago after the conflict; we thought she was dead. But it seems the Lady has a daughter before her death which is you mother, Yuki Seishin Tenko. And since her core is broken, we Gringotts did not found her..."

"Let me called the account manager of Seishin Tenko House, " Axebreaker continued ,"there may be useful information and artifacts in the family vault. I will be needing to inform the director as Seishin Tenko House is an important customer and ally with the Japanese goblin nation"

As soon as he finished talking, the goblin left the room in a hurry clearly intending to call the manager and inform the director of the circumstances.

Harry teased, "Well... Since you have Metamorhmagus abilities, there is no need to worry about your friends and Asami not recognizing you..."

Akihito blushed and stuttered, " Shut up! Though I could not seem to control my powers very well." as he let out a sigh.

Luna interrupted the conversation and dreamily said, "No worries... The nargles told me that you will need this to control your power... " as she take out a red gemstones studded earring and wave her wand, pierce Akihito's ear and put it immediately.

Akihito felt a slight pain in his ear which disappear immediately and heard Luna's voice, "Now, take a deep breath and think about your appearance before the seal is broken." and following the voice.

"Perfect, you can, now, look yourself in the mirror," Luna dreamily said as she handed a mirror to him.

Akihito opens his eyes, took the mirror and looks at the reflection which is show his previous appearance ; blond hair with hazel eyes and eyebrows.

"Now with the earring, you appearance will not be flashing. You can just tap the gemstone to change back to your natural form" Luna dreamily said and look at him in the eyes and added, "Only you will be able to manipulate it with the intent to do so. Although, you will need to control your powers."

Akihito tap the gemstone and his appearance is ,immediately, restore back.

Right at the moment, an unfamiliar goblin went inside the room and introduce himself , "My name is Bronzespear, the account manager of Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko."

He added as he looked at Akihito "And you must be the Lord of Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko. You will need to wear this ring for you lordship" as he gave the velvet box.

Akihito took the box, opened it and found a silver ring in shape of fox figure; fox face, red gemstone eyes and nine tails entwining. He wore the ring and felt a warm tingle in his body as the family magic settle and approving him as the lord.

"Good, the ring and family magic accepted you which means you are officially the Lord of Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko."

"Wait, the ring and family magic accepted me?" Akihito asked, "What would happened if I was rejected? And why didn't you tell me before I put it on?"

"If you are rejected, then, you will be punished by the family magic, " Bronzespear replied as he maniacally smiled showing his sharp teeth and added, "Where is the fun with informing you in advance? Besides, the ring accepted you so, you are not some impostor."

"Oh right, Axebreaker also leave me the Black Heir rings," he added as he gave the black box.

Akihito warily opened the box and found a golden ring with black opal stone encrusted in the middle and wore it. Different from the Seishin Teko's lord ring, this one give about a chill as the family magic accessed him and accepted him.

"You can make the rings invisible as long as you willed it. Now, let's look at your accounts," Bronzespear said as he looked at the parchments, "Your account has been accumulated quite a sum of money from royalties and patents of products invented by past family members although there was no active investment being made.

You will need to tell me if you made decision to make investment if you planned to do so.

As for you properties, in Japan: there is Seishin Estate which is the main family mansion and smaller houses and condos located in cities of Japan.

As members of Seishin Tenko are known for their love of traveling they also have properties such as villas, mansions and luxury apartment all over the world.

As for the vaults; there is main family vault, artifacts vault, jewelry vault, book vaults and miscellaneous items vault as they are known for habits of collecting anything they fancy.

So would you like to look at your vaults, today? Or, make an appointment to look through them at a later date?"

"I would like to make an appointment on tomorrow." Akihito replied as he looked at the time and added, "I need to go back, Asami must be home now."

As soon as he finished talking he tapped on the gemstone of his earring and his appearance is change back to previous form.

Luna abruptly stand up, skipped toward Akihito and dragged him out of Gringotts as she said, "Now... Let us follow you... Rolf is waiting at the entrance... The nargles told me that we will meet our third member if we followed you..."


	20. Chapter 20

_Luna abruptly stand up, skipped toward Akihito and dragged him out of Gringotts as she said, "Now... Let us follow you... Rolf is waiting at the entrance... The nargles told me that we will meet our third member if we followed you..._

"I was about to warn him that kistunes can get pregnant regardless of the gender." Bronzespear remarked as he watched the pair leave the room.

He shrugged, "Oh well.. I can inform him later..."

Hearing that, Harry sweat dropped as he think about the relationship between Akihito and Asami.

"Well... I need to check on Draco..." Harry said as he stand up and patted non-existent dust off his clothes and left the room before bowing and said, "May the blood of your enemy fell"

Harry apparated to the alley way near the hospital and went inside the VIP ward, Draco was in.

"How is he? Did he wake up?" Harry asked Andy and Cissa.

Andy replied flicking her wands,"No, he haven't wake up. But his conditions are better than before. Seem like his magic is trying to replenish itself now that he is in proper care"

Hearing that Harry bring his hands to his head and messed it up and sighed, "Well... Fortunately, we found him at last..."

Cissa watch Draco like a hawk and a mother dragon protecting her hatchling and eggs refraining from commenting.

Andy checked Draco's condition once again and asked, "How is everything with the Black Heir?"

"We broke the seal today, and merlin, he looked so much like Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and added, "And, he is not only the heir of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black but also a Lord of Scared and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko from his mother side... And, he had a creature inheritance in the form of Celestial Fox."

Andy remarked, "My, how interesting-"

Right at this moment, Andy paused from talking as she noticed some slight movements from Draco.

Draco awake with a dull pain underlying the numbness in his right arm. Even before he opened his eyes, he knew he was not at home.

The air was heavy and damp, pressing against his skin like a clammy shroud. Where is he?

When he did decide to open his eyes, his vision is sleep-blurred and untrustworthy.

All he could see are moving shapes of light and dark, of color and shadow--an indistinct, alien, jig-saw puzzle.

He tried to rub away the sleep fogging his vision with the fingers of his left hand and while he did, one of the jig-saw shadows speaks.

"Draco, you are awake? How are you feeling? Do you remember me?" The shadows now defined as his mother, Narcissa asked.

Now that he looked at his surrounding that his vision is restored, he confusely asked , "Mother? Aunt Andy? Scar-head?".

He tried to recalled his memory hearing his mother's questions.

The last thing he remembered is, Dolohov and Carrows forcefully breaking the wards of Malfoy Manor, killed his father and captured him.

They were sprouting some nonsense about avenging their lord and punishing the Malfoys for their betrayal, attempting to do some rituals.

Sensing the danger, his veela side emerged and immediately apparated to one of his mates' place while breaking the anti-apparation wards.

Then, he was saved by Asami and decided to be dedicated to him for saving his life without remembering who he is.

_Oh No, Asami! Those guys are going to target Asami soon! He will be in danger!_   
_I only did those to bait them!_

"Asami! He will be in danger!" he exclaimed as he tried to stand up but failed to do so as he had no strength.

"Asami?" Harry asked as he supported him, "What's is your relationship with him?"

"He is my savior and my mate!" Draco snapped and he soon calmed down and make a request, "please watch over him and help him in my stead?"

"Your mate? But, he is clearly a muggle...Albeit a Japanese Yakuza.."

"No, he is not,scar-head. It is just that his magic as well as creature side has been sealed..."

"Young man, watch your words. As the Lord of Malfoy, you need to pay attention to your words and manners. I would ignore this time as you are unwell, my Dragon..." Narcissa scolded and then said in a soft voice as she hugged her son.

"Alright... I will observe the situation first... You will owe me a favor,then.." Harry said as he left the room.

\----

On the other side,

Akhito was sitting inside the car with Luna in the backseat as Rolf Scamander was driving it car after he was dragged by the blonde woman.

As he was watching the sceneries passed by he thought about the events occured today; the revelations about his mother and the change in his appearance and strange blonde woman's words and action. He wondered how on earth he will talked about it to Asami.

_Would he really take well to the magical world? Will he be disgusted with me? How should I even told him about today's events?_

"Hmm? As I thought there are some Wrackspruts around you; your head is full of them! They floated through your ears and make your brain fuzzy."

Hearing that Rolf looked at the back in the rear view mirror and wryly smiled clearing knowing the meaning of her unique way of saying things.

Soon the car reached to the penthouse and parked in the underground parking. The trio then get down from the car and ride the elevator. Rolf and Luna waited as Akihito ringed the bell.

"You are late! Where have you been, brat?" Asami asked as he opened the door as soon as he saw Akihito standing in front.

Akihito snapped at him "Don't call me brat! I told you I have some family businesses to take care of," and apologetically added, "Sorry about that. Today was quite a stressful day."

Asami raised the corners of his eyes as he saw two people coming and asked, "And, who are these two people? Care to introduce?"

"Asami, these are my friends, Luna Scamander nee Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, whom I met today..." Akihito introduce them to Asami and added, "Luna, Rolf , this is Asami-"

He was once again interrupted by Luna as she dreamily said," I know... The nargles told me... Asami Ryuichi, is it? The boss of one of the biggest yakuza in Japan... Owner of the famous club, Sion.." as she merrily skipped toward him and looked right in the golden orbs.

She soon break the eye contact as she dreamily asked, "But where is your right hand man, Kei? We would like to meet him as he is important to us," and went back and hugged Rolf.

Looking at the strange action and hearing the words of the strange blonde woman, "Kei? Why do you want to meet him? And, how do you know very well about me."

The blonde woman dreamily responded still in the arm of Rolf, "He will be the third member of our triad... The nargles told me everything..."

Right at the moment, Kei Kirishima went inside the room intending to report to Asami but was hugged by a Blonde woman.

Luna skipped toward him and hugged him in the waist as she said, "Finally, we meet you! The nargles told me we will find you here!"

Looking at the blonde woman, Kei's heart skip a beat and tried to regain his composure as he said, "And who might you be?"

"Luna Scamander nee Lovegood. And that browned hair guy over there is Rolf Scamander..." Luna dreamily said as she is still hugging the man. She added "I like your glasses." as her hands reaching toward them.

"Luna... That is not a proper way to introduce yourself." Rolf wryly scolded and turned toward Kei as he introduced himself, "My name is Rolf Scamander"

Looking the handsome brown-haired man in front him, Kei's heart skip a beat once again as his mind filled with unknown emotions.

"Hmmm? Why did you reject your heritage, Kei? Is it because your father abandoned your mother and you? But, why did you also not accept your mother's words, too? " Luna tilted her head in confusion and asked.  
  



	21. Chapter 21

_"Hmmm? Why did you reject your heritage, Kei? Is it because your father abandoned your mother and you? But, why did you also not accept your mother's words, too? " Luna tilted her head in confusion and asked._

Hearing her words, Kei thought about his painful past, his father leaving his mother after finding out at she is a witch, her dying from heartbreak, her last words to not blame his father and to not hate magic.

Kei blamed his father for her death and hated magic. He did not agree with his mother's words and rejected his magical heritage; suppressing it for a long time that he almost became an obscurial.

He, then, met Asami and saved by him from being an obscurial. Not asking about his pasts, Asami accepted in his ranks, making him to serve Asami while trying to break away from his past. He, soon, forget about the magical world, until, Harry Potter appears in his life.

Bounded by the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, he couldn't warn Asami of matter in magical world especially about Harry Potter. He could only provide information about him on what muggles knew.

"Hmm? I see some Wrackspurts floating around your ears and making your brains fuzzy..." Luna seriously remarked as she looked right in Kei' eye and soothingly said, "Take a deep breath... And, calm down..."

Taking a deep and long breath, Kei tried to break away from his thoughts as he tried to calm down while think, _who is this blonde woman? How did she know about me very well? Am I still sane to think that she is very beautiful?_

"The nargles told me everything..." Luna dreamily replied seemingly knowing his inner-thoughts, "And, Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."

"Well... Anyway, I enjoyed meeting you, Akihito and Asami... But we need to get acquainted with our third member... Can I borrow your man, Asami? We will be at next door, by the way" she dragged Kei and Rolf out of the room as soon as she finished talking without waiting for the other man's response.

Looking the the retreating figures of the trio, Asami raised the cornerd of his eyebrows and remarked, "Your friends are very strange... How did you meet them?"

"Luna help me with something today..." Akihito shifted in his seat as he lied, clearly was uncomfortable with keeping a secret from Asami.

Raising his eyebrow till it was rising to his hairline, Asami asked, "Really? How did she help you?"

"None of your business, you old man!"

"Old man?" Asmai stalked toward Akihito, carried him in the arms and pressing him on the bedroom as he said, "I will show you, what I am capable of"

Soon the room is filed with moans, gasps and grunts, as the two do passionate activities.

___  
The other penthouse right beside Asami's,

Luna dragged Rolf and Kei out of the room to the one next door as she felt her magic coiling around the two men's magic demanding to bind them together.

"Kei, I've been waiting to meet you, you know?" Luna dreamily said as her silver eyes looked right into hazel orbs and added, "only because the nargles told me it was not the right time yet,that I stopped myself from going to you..."

"Yeh, although I met Luna first, I have felt our magic is not complete without the third one, " Rolf remarked looking both of them fondly as he hugged both of them and added, " And, I've learned to listen to Luna's words as she is always right.."

"But you magic is singing a sad melody...It has been too long since you suppressed it..." Luna seriously said in a grave tone.

She then said soothingly as she caressed his cheek tenderly "Just break away from the shackles you have put on yourself ...It is not the fault of magic that you father left you guys... He was simply not fated with your mother and you..."

Kei took a deep breath as he tried to break the chains he put on himself to restrict his magic.  
  
Soon, his magic is playfully intertwining the other two's magic as they coiled together tightly and the trio connected to each other intimately both physically and magically...

____  
Asami's penthouse, one hour past midnight

Akihito was lying on the bed and was in deep thought as played with his earring. _I was really careless... Almost showing my fox form...But right now I am too tired to worry about it... I'm here because I want to stay by his side..And that right now is important to me._

Standing under the shower stand as lukewarm water poured down on him, Asami was thinking about the strange blonde women and brown-haired guy who are claiming to be Kei's significant other especially about the woman who seem to know things way too much, as well as Akihito's unwillingness to tell him about something no matter how he interrogated him. 

Right at the time, he heard the door bell ring indicating that someone is visiting at this hour. He wore a bathrobe as he went to open the door. He found prosecutor Kuroda standing at the door.

"I am sorry to bother you so late." Kuroda apologetically said as he sit down, " But this matter isn't something we can discuss by phone.

Asami sit down while reassuring "Don't worry about"

Hearing the voices from the other room, Akihito get up from the bed and listen to them from outside.

"That adviser Kouyama is more cunning that we thought. It seems he want to use your business to gain a large sum of money." Kuroda added "For the time being, it will be better to leave things as they were. I shouldn't ask this but is Sudou getting enough salary?"

Hearing the question, Asami went silent as he thought the blonde man's newfound identity as well as, the man who took him claiming to be a relative, Harry Potter. 

"I am just kidding. Although, I must say that it's true Kouyama is provoking it. " Kuroda said as Asami took out a cigarette smoking it.

Kuroda added, "In fact a part of the goods was shattered and "disappeared". He continued talking," But we managed to locate it, thanks to an article in the magazine and, the connection maintain between. Kouyama and Sudou exposed. The magazine can be useful."

Akihito was standing outside quietly as he listened to the conversation.

Kuroda said, "I will continue to investigate all Kouyama's activities secretly. I will also carry on investigating the missing goods." He added and questioned, "But what draw my attention right now is..Why is, just at the moment, an article of Kouyam is published? It's too much of coincidence."

Asami went silent and asked, "Have you confirmed the source of information?"

"...Haha, I hope you are kidding," Kuroda said as he smiled and asked, " Why don't you that young and impulsive photographer of yours?"

Hearing that Asami looked coldly at Kuroda indicating that he is overstepping his boundaries.

"That is a scary expression.I really don't understand you.. Ryuichi..." 

Kuroda frowned as he added, "I'll admit that I've spoken to him once... In my opinion there is nothing special value or whatsoever- Ah, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Akihito leaned down on the wall as he continued to listen the conversation clearly angry at Kuroda for saying he is not worthy of Asami. _How dare he say that! I am not worthy of my mate?! Wait? My mate? Could it be... Asami is one of my mate? How? I did not sense any magical aura from him... Is it possible that he is the dragon who has been sealed of his magic?_

"Sudou was... A man who was smart and cunning..." Asami paused as he remember about the blonde man's mysterious past and added, "I thought I could use but.."

"Saying it like that make it sound like he's only a tool."

"It's the same thing.He's already unusable. When something lose its value,it's no point keeping it..." Asami admitted as he think _After all, I doubt his relatives will let him, a lord, be a subordinate..._

Kuroda frowned and he asked"Then, why did you give him the responsibility to handle such a delicate subject?"

Asami interrupted coldly, "You are talking more than usual today, Kuroda"

"Sorry, it's just that, I can't allow other to harm your interests."Kuroda apologized and he added, "You have to deal with greedy subject all the time. I am worried that your senses are decreasing."

Akihito leaned down on the wall and he continued to listen the conversation as he tried to calm down. Be unknownst to him, the gem on his earring is shining in a low light as it help him clear his chaotic thoughts and regained his composure.

Asami replied to Kuroda, "They will obey my orders as long as they think that they'll gain something" as he give a box to him.

Opening the box and seeing the content inside, Kuroda exclaimed ,"Ah! This is! How did you get this?! This is almost as rare as a museum piece!"

Akihito was silent as he was curious to cause such reaction from the man.

"You still remembered...Thank you...I see that there's nothing Asami Ryucihi can't get a hold of" Kuroda said in appreciation and asked, "But, it sure wasn't easy getting this, right?"

"It was a bit complicated. But if you are pleased, it was worth it."

_What is this? This warm and friendly atmosphere...Their relationship isn't just business...How dare he be close to my mate? I will only tolerate the other mate to be closed to Asami! He even called him Ryuichi!  
_

Akihito tried to calm down with his earring, once again, helping him and continued to think. _The prosecutor Kuroda is a civil servant. From what he is spoken of it, it seemed that he's been helping Asami with his business. But is he working , knowing that he will get something in return..Or...Is Asami just using him for his own benefit?_

_But to have that kind of connection with Asami equally, Kuroda must be someone very conscientious... It seems, I must take my birthright as the Lord and the Heir of noble houses in the magical world and used them very well... I will need to consult with Harry and even Luna, she seems to know things very well...I need to be someone who can stand side by side, equally with Asami...  
_

"I must leave now... I will keep you informed if I found anything..." Kuroda said as he is preparing to leave.

Akihito interrupted him as he said, "You're leaving so soon? I was about to start making some tea for you." 

Looking the direction the voice come from, Kuroda turned to looked at Akihito and said, "Thank you but I have to say no. I appreciate it but if you excuse me, I'll be going now..."

Akihito looked right in his eyes and spoke, "No problem" as he watched him leave the room.

Seeing Akihito, Asami said still in bathrobe, "Since you're already up, why don't you take a warm bath? The hot water is ready."

"Sure," Akihito said, called him and said, "Asami, I don't know anything about the source of information for that article. But I can find it out for you." _Especially now that, you are my potential mate... With my resources from magical world..._


	22. Chapter 22

_"Sure," Akihito said, called him and said, "Asami, I don't know anything about the source of information for that article. But I can find it out for you." Especially now that, you are my potential mate... With my resources from magical world..._

Hearing that Asami silently looked at Akihito right in the eyes while raising his eyebrows.

"What's with that look?" Akihito asked in annoyance as he saw Asami looking at him and said, "Don't look down on me, this is my profession." _My profession...which I might need to put a stop for a while learning about magical world and taking the mantle of lordship and heir-ship..._

"Even though, I've said you can do as you please outside, I still want you to be aware of danger. Things have gotten out of hand ever since I found Sudou want behind my back, " Asami responded, "Also that picture you took revealed another side of this." _Especially now that Sudou, or Malfoy was it?, is out of reach with his relatives. I doubt I will be able to get answers from him anytime soon.._

"The other party, is that representative Kouyama? Then, isn't this just a simple problem?" Akihito asked and added, "Ah, that time when Sudou was crying...He got found out?" _Oh crap!  
_

Asami smirked and asked, "So, you were watching the whole time?"

"Watching what?!"Akihito stuttered and asked, "Wha-What is it?!"

Asami stalked toward him and asked, "So, How did you feel? Jealous?"

"Why should I get jealous over you?" Akihito vehemently denied and added, "I just happened to see you so, I stayed to observe the situation." _Hmm? Now that I think about it...Why do I get jealous over Kuroda when I don't, thinking about Sudou crying over Asami's shoulder? That's very strange... My creature side would have plotted one hundred ways of killing him but there is no reaction to that?_

"Only to observe the situation, huh?"

Shaking from his thoughts, Akihito shrugged, "Anyway, I thought you like being seen through my viewfinder..."

"Haha" Asami closed his eyes and laughed.

"But, it seems, you have a lot of enemies..."

"That's why I am suspecting the source of that article"

Akihito hug Asami from the neck and looked right into his eyes as he asked, "People who you can trust and can't trust...How can you differentiate between them."

"With one look and I can tell..." 

"Then which I am?" Akihito replied back.

"There aren't many who openly show their thoughts and emotions like you," Asami answered and paused in his sentence and added, "But, there are some changes with you today...Your whole aura seem to be different and you can hide your expression better... So, I am not sure which one you are now..." _Especially, today, your aura change from innocent white bunny to seductive and cunning fox... I wonder what happened today...It must be related to the blonde woman and brown-haired guy...  
_

" I may not be able to tell you what happened now..." Akihito replied and added, "But one day, I will tell you... I hope you will patiently wait for that day..." _As there are something I need to make sure of..._

"Hoh? Then, I will wait for that day... But do not betrayed me or else I will dragged to the abyss together..." Asami responded and added, "As for that source of that article, if you find anything, contact me immediately..." _  
_

"Alright, since you asked. It'll be easier to do the job" _I wonder if Gringotts can find information? How about asked help from Harry? or even advice from Luna? First, I will need ask Mitarai, though...  
_

"Also, I want you to call me every night."

Akihito agreed, "Alright" _From Asami's expression, it seems like he still don't want me involved in all this...But since he didn't say anything, perhaps he still want my help?  
_

_____

"What? The source from before?" Mitarai asked, "Didn't I tell you that it was confidential? Why are you still looking into this matter?"

"If it was a simple gossip article, then, people shouldn't get riled up over," Akihito asked, "Could it be that you know something you shouldn't?"

"How could that be? I don't know what you are talking about. And, I hope you stop asking me any more questions. Don't put your nose on situations that doesn't concern you."

 _He did not know anything about the source of information? Lies! But since you won't tell me, I will have to do that, huh?_ Akihito thought as he inwardly smirked.

"Anyway, see you later!" Mitarai left right after he finished talking.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Akihito eavesdropped on Mitarai's phone.

"Hey, it's me Mitarai. Thanks for before. Ah, you're on a break? Sorry.. It's about the previous matter, Sakazaki-san..."

 _Sakazaki-san?_ Akihito's eyes widened as he heard the conversation.

Right at the time, Luna walked toward him together with Rolf and tapped on his shoulder and hugged him as she dreamily said , " I thought I saw Crumpled-horned shack around here, but I found you instead... Is everything alright, Aki? I saw some Wrackspurts buzzing around?" 

Hearing the conversation and seeing her actions, Rolf raised the corner of his eyebrows as he scolded fondly, "Luna, love... You shouldn't just walked toward him, hugged him and asked him a question..."

Luna titled her head in confusion and asked, "Why not? It's not like we're stranger, is it? He is my brother- blood related or not. I am sure Aki did not mind, did he? Or, are you jealous, Rolf? " 

"Actually, I don't mind it." Akihito responded, _Wait what? How come I am very relaxed with her, someone I just know for a few days?  
_

While, Rolf sputtered embarrassingly and vehemently denied, "Jealous? No I am just saying that for your own good in common sense. It's good that you consider him as a brother." _  
_

"You see that, Rolf " Luna clapped her hands as she knew her comforting aura relaxed Aki and said, "Ah, right, Aki, you will need to come with me and Rolf... There is something I need to tell you about your family." as soon as she finished talking, she once again dragged them away.

Be unknowst to them with the exception of Luna, Prosecutor Kuroda was watching them around them, listening their conversation and watching their actions since Akihito was taking Matarai. 

Luna ambiguously smiled at the direction he is hiding as she dragged Akihito and Rolf away from the place.


	23. 23

_Luna ambiguously smiled at the direction he is hiding as she dragged Akihito and Rolf away from the place._

She took Akihito and Rolf to a deserted alleyway nearby, distancing quite far from the tail and apparate away to the Magical District of Japan.

Kuroda was following Akihito since he went out from Asami's penthouse, listening the conversation between Matarai and him and watching him closely until the blonde woman rushed toward him and hugged him on the shoulder while a browned-hair guy is leisurely following her.

Kuroda had to distance himself from his target fearing that the pair will notice him.

She seem to know Akihito pretty well judging by her body language and actions- she even hugged him over his shoulder!

It seems she was arguing with the brown-haired guy who followed her. Akihito said something to appease the arguments and she perked up by his words clapping merrily and then dragged both men away from the place. _Damn it. If I was closer, I could have hear their conversation!_

Before she took the man away, she looked right at his direction and smile knowingly causing him to hide away hurriedly. _Did she found me?_

He was in a deep thought panicking that he forgot to follow them but soon he regain his focus and follow them into the alley way but found no one , only hearing a 'pop' sound _. Damn it! Where are they? Did they know I am following them? What should I do now? Should I wait at Sakazaki-san's club? Yes, I should wait there._

_\---_

Akihito is once again felt a pull in his navel like he was forced through a very tight rubber tube as Luna apparate with Rolf and him.

Trying to regaining his composure, he blink away the dizziness from side-along apparation.

As he walked along the alley following Luna together with Rolf, he observed his surrounding: a crowed place with a line of shops: cafe, bookstore, robeshop, apothercary, inn, Magical Menagerie- basically all sorts of magical shops.

Rolf said, "I will need to go and check on the creatures in Menagerie. We' will meet again in front of Gringotts, soon." as he walked in the direction of said shop.

Luna stop in front of a traditional Japanese shop which is made of wooden structures, tile roofs and sliding door with the sign, Maho's focci store.

"Now...Aki, you will be needing a wand. And, the nargles told me you will get exactly what you need here." Luna dreamily said as she went inside the shop with Aki following along.

As soon as they went in a beautiful and otherworldly woman in red flowers kimono, who was lazily and leisurely sitting by the counter, looked toward them.

Luna dreamily looked at the woman and said, "Hello, this gentle man here is need of a wand," while pointing at Akihito.

Scrutinizing at Akihito, the woman narrowed her eyes and said, "I sense a layer of magic on you...Take off any glamour or cloaking spells as they will interfere with choosing your wand."

Hearing that Akihito tap on the gem stone of his earring and his appearance of a Kistune Celestial is revealed.

"My, It has been quite a long time since I've made a wand for a Seishi Tenko. Are you by chance related to Miyuki Seishi Tenko?" the lady said as she appeared very interested in Akihito.

"She would be my maternal grandmother- although I did not have a chance to meet her"

"Hmm...It seems the Fox clan will have a leader soon... I hope the day you have cultivated to nine-tailed form will come soon..." the lady said seeming to be lost in memory.

"I am sure that day will come soon" Luna dreamily interjected.

"Anyway...Since you come for a wand, let your magic guide you. Take a deep breathe , close your eyes and let your magic flow, do not restrict it; it is a part of you after all"

Akihito let his magic flow freely for the first time since the seal is broken and the feeling is overwhelming.

"My shop is quite different from other wand shops like Ollivanders and Gregorovitch. Unlike them, I crafted wands from scratch so, the wands from my shops are more attuned with the owner's magic. "

As soon as she finished talking, she took out her wand from the sleeve of her kimono, flicked it backward n the direction of the shelves and levitate wand cores inside the boxes on the counter.

"Now let your magic guide in choosing the wand cores" as she pointed to different types of wand cores on the boxes.

Taking a deep breath, he manipulated his magic toward the boxes and felt his magic tugged at two cores. He took them and gave them to the lady.

"Hmm... A piece of fox fur which was given to me by your ancestor, Miko Seishin Tenko which typically is the case for your family members as most of their wand has wand core from their relatives' parts- often a fur, whisker or hair. Another one is Curupira's Hair, quite an unstable core and it is mastered by talented yet unpredictable wizards". the lady said as she took the core.

She, then instructed, "Now, do the same for the woods," while putting back left over cores inside the shelves with a flick of her wand, exchanging them with pieces of wood.

Going through a similar process, he guided his magic toward the boxes and felt his magic resonate with two wand woods. He pointed the boxes to lady.

"Cherry , a rare and highly prized wand wood by Japanese wizards and witches especially by the students of the school of Mahoutokoro, which possesses a truly lethal power. And, Dogwood, quirky and mischievous wood. This type of wood have playful nature and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. How fitting for a wand of a celestial kistune."

"Now, excuse me but I will need to craft the wand" the lady said as shoo them away, "you can come and take your wand in one hour. Hmm? It seems the cores need a third one to balance the magic.."

"The nargles told me that you will need this scale for his wand, " Luna dreamily said as she put a scale on the table.

Seeing the scale, the lady muttered "Hmm? A dragon's scale? How, in the merlin you got this, I do not know. But, yes, it will perfectly stabilize the wand's magic." 

Luna looked right in the lady's eyes seeming to communicate with her and said, "My lady, I hope, you will not tell anyone about the return of Seishin Tenko, yet. The nargles said it is not the time yet. Aki, you will need to switch your appearance back."

Akihito tapped the gemstone once again and transformed his human form. He was once again dragged away from the shop by Luna.

Watching them left the shop, the Lady muttered to herself quietly, "How interesting... It seems the day Ryu-nichan awakened from his rebirth will come soon... Also, a member of Seishi Tenko is returning and is nichan's mate judging by that scale... But... who is the third mate?" 

As soon as she finished muttering, her black eyes changes color to golden orbs which shine brightly in the darkness as some scales began to emerge under her eyes and on her neck,her ears elongated and wings sprouted through her kimono, showing her dragon-hybrid form.


	24. 24

After Luna dragged away Akihito from the wand store, she lead him through the alleyway to the white Gringotts building.

She went inside the building to the stone room, as she dreamily remarked, "Now.. We need to go to Gringotts. The nargles told me Harry is waiting there."

Gringotts, private stone room,

Harry, Akihito, Luna was sitting listening the globins Axebreaker, and Stormbringer telling them about the Fiancial Matters of both family.

These includes investments return of Black Family Account and the Royalty Fee Interests, Accumulating of Rent Fee on properties and other miscellenous payment over the years of Seishin Tenk Family Accounts.

Listening to the globins' report Akihito can conclude one thing: both family are loaded. This especially is the case with the Seishin Tenko; even without the head, money has been quietly accumulating from their ancestors' inventions and properties without any active investment over the years.

After finishing report, Axebreaker remarked,"Now...Do you want to go through the vaults? As the Heir Black, you can go inside the heir vault and main family vault...As for the Lord Vault, I am afraid only the head of house can go inside."

Strombringer added and asked, "As for Seishin Tenko's vaults, as you the lord, you can go inside the Lord's Vault, Family Vault, as well as Other Collection Vaults; Library Vault, Jewelry Vault, Artifacts vault,Miscellaneous items vault, etc. So, which vaults would like to go inside and take a look?"

Harry responded, "I think you should first go inside the Black Family Vault and the Heir's Vault. I will be accompanying you to those two vaults. Then, go inside the Seishin Tenko's vaults while I looked through the Black Lord' vault, the Potter's, Peverell's and Slytherin's Vaults. So, Aki, which vaults of Seishin Tenko would you like to go through?"

"Hmm... I will go inside, the Lord's Vault, Family Vault, Library Vault, Jewelry Vault, Artifacts vault and Miscellaneous items vault- so basically all the vaults. I hope I can find texts and artifacts about my maternal family and its history...May be an explanation about my grandmother's disappearance and why my mother's core was destroyed, would be in one of these vaults."

In contrast to the grand marble of the entryway and the main hall, the passageways to the vaults are stone and dimly lit with flaming torches like the private room.

They descended down to a track, upon which run little carts controlled by the goblins. These carts take visitors deep beneath the surface of the earth, through a "maze of twisting passages," to the vaults.

The vaults themselves vary in size and security. The largest, most well protected vaults belong to the oldest wizarding families and lie deepest beneath the surface . Those vaults closer to the surface seem to be smaller and have fewer security precautions surrounding them – they use keys, for example, rather than requiring the touch of a goblin to gain access.  
  
As for the vaults of Black family and Seishin Tenko, both of them being oldest wizarding family, they lies in deepest part of the underground as they are high-security vaults.

The cart, first, stop at large black hand-casted metal door, which is door of Black Family Vault. The account manager of Black Family, Axebreaker touch the door to open it and said, "Now... You can go inside and look through the vaults. I will wait outside..."

Akihito step inside the vault following Harry and found piles of weapons, armor, skins, potions and moving portraits of family members with their name written down.

"Harry, pup?" Sirius questions seeing his godson, and turned to Akihito and asked, "And, you must be Rigel Sirius Black, Regulus's son?"

"Regulus's son? How come I didn't know he has a son?" Orion raise his eyebrows as he look at Akihito.

"Regulus' son? " Wulburga said as she scrutinized him closely and she asked, "But who is the mother? When did he had a child? Why didn't I know? I thought he died during the first war? Oh, poor Regulus... Unlike someone, he was a model child staying far far away from Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth..." by now she was close to tears as she lamented.

At this time, Sirius sarcastically interjected, " What do you mean stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth, 'mother' ? Didn't you know your beloved leader, Voldemort is also a filthy half-blood?"

Wulburga sputtered, "He is different! He is charismatic and powerful and supported pureblood ideas and old ways!"

Sirius added, "Besides, you should know by now that there is no difference between, pureblood, half blood and muggleborns by looking at Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, Voldemort and Harry- all of them are half blood and Hermion who is a muggle born but a power witch!"

At this time, Orion who is usually amiable interrupted the conversation, "Quiet! Wulburga, although our family favors the pureblood it is not to the point of killing all muggle borns and muggles! We acknowledge power and ability more than lineage. And Sirius, although we may favor purebloods it is only because muggle borns are destroying the old ways and introducing their Ideas which burned witches and wizards in the past!"

Sirius then, asked, "Then why didn't you explain that to us? And, why didn't stop her?!"

Orion responded, "I only did not take part in your mother teaching because I wanted both of you to toughen your character. Did you every wonder why I didn't disowned you officially and magically despite you turning back from the family? That's because you follow your heart and stayed true to yourself. Wulburga, you thought, our family motto," _Toujours Pur._ " is about pureblood? No, it is instead about staying pure and true to yourself! Now what is this about Regulus's son?"

Hearing the last question, Sirius sheepishly admitted his brother and his actions and plans; how Regulus found a secret of Voldemort, How he was prepared to die, How Kreacher told him everything, How Regulus and he planned to seal his magic and memory, How they name his future children, How they planned for the events that Voldemort is dead...

Hearing his son's explanation, Orion's eyebrows raised till his hairline and asked, " Why in the merlin, you two choose to do all this without discussing with the family I didn't know. But the plan was very Slytherin of you- very well-planned judging by the situation and the risks.Does the secret of Voldemort, by chance, horcrux? "

Akhito and Harry are watching and listening to the conversation without interrupting. And hearing Orion's question and Harry replied, "Yes, it was."

"No wonder... Regulus chose to leave the dark side... But, tearing apart their own soul is indeed breaking the sacred rule of Magic...If we have known,then, we wouldn't have agree with a madman who didn't even have a soul...Rigel Sirius Black, is it? I am sensing a layer of magic on you... Break the glamour and show me your true appearance."

Hearing that Akihito tapped the gemstone of his earring and his appearance is switched back to black-haired and grey eyed man with fox ears and tail.

"You looked like Regulus and Sirius... But those fox ears and tail, it doesn't seem the Black is the only family you belonged to, as our family doesn't have fox creature inheritance... Must be from your mother's side?"

Akihito replied, "I hope you called me Akihito... I am not used to the other name yet- it's not everyday that you are told that you are a part of hidden community and that your name is different...And yes, my mother is from the Sacred and Celestial House of Seishin Tenko- who are known to have Celestial Kistune Creature Inheritance. I am also the lord of Seishin Tenko"

"Alright, I approved you being the heir. Harry, I know you only took the mantle of Black lordship to safeguard it. I hope you guide the heir very well..."


	25. 25

_"Alright, I approved you of being the heir. Harry, I know you only took the mantle of Black lordship to safeguard it. I hope you will guide the heir very well..."_

"Yes, of course I will... Andromeda and Narcissa will also help with teaching him the etiquette and about family which the heir and future lord House Black ought to know" 

"Thank you..." Right at time a man who resemble greatly with Sirius said, as he travel from portraits to portrait after the blank portrait in corner is activated by the presence of Akihito.

"Regulus?""Reggie?" "Regulus?" Three voices of Black father, mother and son ranged as soon as they saw the man.

"Hello, Siri, father and mother." Regulus first greeted them and then looked at Akihito, "And, you must be Rigel?"

"Father?"

"I am sorry, I may be your father, but, my conscious is used to create this portrait before the seal is completed so, I only remember the events before my magic is seal... It was planned to put my conscious in a portrait after the seal is broken as per the traditions... But it seems my other sealed form died before he could do so...And, It seems this portrait was made to be activated with your presence."

Hearing that, Akihito knew although the man looked and sounded like his father, in spite of different hair coloring, he is not his father he knew just like Harry knew Sirius is not his real god-father when he first saw the portraits of Sirius in the vault and took one of them to the Grimmauld Place.

"It is very lively here! Hmm? You are close member of House of Black. What's your name? And, What creature inheritance do you have?" a woman remarked and asked looking at Akihito as she traveled through rows of portraits.

"Cassie? This gentle man here is Rigel Sirius Black, son of Regulus." Orion called Cassiopeia as he introduced Akihito to her as well as explaining both of his sons plans and actions

"My? Finally, our House of Black will have male heir from direct line... Harry although you were a very good Lord, and you are blood-adopted son of Sirius, grandson of Dorea, some of the spells in family grimoire need a lord who is closely related with the family." 

Orion said, "Right, I almost forgot... There is a family grimoire in the heir vault. Took it and study it. When you became the lord, it will be updated with spells only known to the Lord of the House. Also took the dimensional storage rings to store items."

"Also, Harry and, Rigel or is Akihito?, you can took my Black Books of Blackmail- there is juicy blackmails of notable people in there so, I hope you two make a good use of it" Cassie added.

After taking the portraits inside the ring, Harry and Akihito exist the family vault and went inside the heir vault next to it. They took the family grimoire, some artifacts that seem useful and also books.

Then, they once again ride the cart, first dropping Harry off to Peverell Vaults while Akihito rode the cart to Seishin Tenko Vaults.

The cart is stopped at a black ironed door with silhouette of nine-tailed foxed, the main family vault. The goblin, Strombringer once again touched the door to open it.

Akihito apprehensively went inside the vault, alone. As soon as he went inside, he heard a ethereal voice.

"Hmm? It has been quite a long time someone came inside since the last Lady, Miyuki come before her demise... Looking at you appearance, you are indeed a member of Seishin Tenko. But to still have one tail, you are very weak for a lord."

"Weak? It can't be helped! Both my cores has been sealed since birth and only broke the seal a few days ago."

The man questioned, "Oh? Tell me more about it." 

Hearing that Akihito talked about the wizarding war in England, How his father with his uncle hatched a plan to seal his magic to protect the family, How he just recently known about it and break the seal, How he found out that he is not only the heir of Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, How he found out that his mother is a member of Seishi Tenko, a daughter of the late Lady, Miyuki, How he found out that he inherited his lordship and creature inheritance...

"Well.. It seems it cannot be blame on you for being weak. By the way my name Osugi Seishin Tenko, the first head of Seishin Tenko. It seems there is a lot to educate you about the family." the man haughtily remarked.

Then Osugi added, "First let me tell you about the brief history of our family. During the age of primordial when the gods and demons still existed, Inari no Kami was kami of foxes, of fertility, rice, tea and sake, of agriculture and industry, of general prosperity and worldly success, and one of the principal kami of Shinto. Then, there was a great war between the gods and demons resulting in mutual destruction of both and thus ending the age of Primordial. Seishin Tenkos, descended from Inari no Kami and Ukemochi, the goddess of food were one of the most prosperous and powerful race, in the world, rivaling to the dragons who are descended from Ryūjin, the dragon god and Amaterasu goddess of the sun and the universe."

"Dragons? It is said that one of my mates is a dragon..."

"Hmm... It seems you will be very powerful; having a dragon as one of your mate... And the alliance between the Seishin Tenko and ōmi Ryūjin clan will strengthened.. Anyway, you as the lord of Seishin Tenko need to cultivate, but this time, let me help you once... As, soon after words got out about the return of our house there will be enemies targeting you just like what happened with Miyuki..." as soon as he finished talking a white light went out from his fingers went to the spots between Akihito's eyebrows.

Feeling the rush of spiritual energy in his veins boiling, Akihito hurriedly sit down cross legged by his instinct and cultivated. Soon, his body shine in a bright light as his tail emerage one by one stopping at five tails.

"Hmm.. not bad...to be able to cultivated till five tails- only your grandmother Miyuki could do that from my spiritual energy... But do not be conceited as there are many beings who are more powerful than you...And, as the lord of Seishin Tenko you will have many enemies. Take the soul protection necklace over there and sealed me inside, I've exhausted quite a number of energy... You can only take it off your self and willed it to be invisible at any time..."

"Also it should be known that Seishin Tenko are very vain, proud and mischievous creatures who like to manipulate the situation to their favor... I am sure that you will be having instincts and thoughts which you did not have before... Trust your instinct very well, as they will guide you greatly..."


	26. 26

_"Also, it should be known that Seishin Tenko are very vain, proud and mischievous creatures who like to manipulate the situation to their favor... I am sure that you will be having instincts and thoughts which you did not have before... Trust your instinct very well, as they will guide you greatly..."_

Osugi continued " You will be more possessive of your mates, and protective of family members and those you consider as family... If there is any threats to your mates and family, you will have the urge to eliminate those threats and protect them at any costs... This is the base instincts of Celestial Fox... Such was the case with your grandmother Miyuki..."

"My grandmother? I have been meaning to ask... What happened back then?"

"Let me explain this.." A female voice ranged as a mirage of beautiful lady in nine tails fox form come inside the vault...

Osugi called "Miyuki?"

"Hello, Osugi and my grandson...My name is Miyuki Seishi Tenko, the previous head of Seishin Tenko...

Back then, I divined that the clan will face a great calamity; which would result in the complete extinction of the clan. So, I devised a plan as a last resort; to resolutely break my own core and lived as a mortal. I used the spiritual energy from my core to hide myself and some of the promising and future members of the clan... In doing so, I knew my daughter will lived as a normal mortal without knowing about her family, creature inheritance and powers. But, I knew I had to do that in order to prevent the clan from being exterminated by **Inu yōkai** , our natural enemies... 

I also divined that my daughter will met her destined mate whose magical core is sealed resulting in a birth of a boy, you, who will be a powerful lord, overcoming the calamity in his rule along with his mates with the help of Fate's champion... I can only tell these so I don't break the rules of Fate...

As for the other things.. you will need to trust your instincts, relied on your mates and corporate well with your family members; who may or may not be related to you by blood.

Also, a piece of advice, try to cultivate to nine-tailed form as soon as possible since you will need to have power to face the stronger enemies later on... I am sure you notice by now that you have inherited some of memories of how to use your skills from the past lords... Use your skills very well as they will aid you greatly... 

As this is but a silver of my divine sense, I will need to rest in the necklace... We will guide you when it is needed too..."

As soon as she finished talking the mirage flashed inside the crystal of the necklace.

"Well.. My descendant, as the Lord of Seishin Tenko you have a very great responsibility to lead the clan and our people... Again, trust your instincts and be vigilant all time! Now, I need go inside the necklace or the silver of my soul will scatter... As Miyuki said, we will guide you when it is needed..."

Akihito stood there and contemplate deeply about the words of his grandmother and the first head. He then looked around the vault and took the necklace and some gold.

He then rode the cart to other vaults and took some of the items in there; gold, artifacts, books and the necklace from each vault and went back to the stone building private room.

\----

Meanwhile, on other side,

Harry was conversing with the three Peverell brothers in the portraits about the deathly hallows.

Although many in the wizarding world consider the Deathly Hallows as a mere legend and bedtime story, Harry knew that some part of the legend is true- mainly about how death gifted the three brothers the hallows. 

He knew that because he met Death after his resurrection during the Battle of Hogwarts. Rather then saying those who collects all three Hallows will become the Master of Death, it is more correct to say that the Death's Champion will be chosen among the three brother's descendants who will be able to collect all the Hallows. 

As the Death's Champion, he knew he will outlived his friends and family unless he bounded with his soulmate and only those like Akihito who is descended from the gods can accompany him for a very long time. As soon as he thought of this, he recalled the short conversation with Luna while wait for breaking of the seal.

_"I am very glad that your destined soulmate and the fox heir will accompany you till the end of the time..." Luna dreamily said as she watched Akihito left._

_"My soul mate? As expected of the champion of Fates, you knew about it, huh?" Harry fondly talked to Luna as he raised the corner of his eyebrow._

_"Why, of course, the nargles told me everything..." Luna dreamily replied._

He broke away from his thoughts as he heard Salazar calling his name. Salazar Slytherin is one of the misunderstood individuals and founder. He was perceived as a blood purist who wanted to eradicate all muggles and muggle-born which is far from truth.

Although he leaned on the pureblood he also recognized the abilities of muggleborns. Only that, he wanted the muggleborns to break away from their muggle family and stayed in magical world only. 

He saw the risk of muggles killing the muggleborns and abusing them.So, he suggested to the other founders to take away the muggle-born babies and children from young and adopted by magical families and replacing them with muggle babies or oblivating the muggle parents.

However, Godric saw his idea as barbaric and cruel, accusing him of a Blood-purist and Dark Lord. He angrily left the school knowing that the Rowena did not see his point after dueling with Godric after leaving the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets as the last line defense in case the Muggles found them.

Be unknownst to them but Helga, he stayed in the Chamber in seclusion until his death. Being a victim of muggle abuse, Helga knew his fear but far too soft and kindhearted to take his idea, only doing what she can, by creating the wards to hide them. She did not tell the other founder about him too- being a silent ally and friend. So, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin has a secret alliance between the houses; the snakes will protect the puffs and the puffs will vouch for the snakes as a tradition. 

As soon as he finished his business, he went back inside the stone room to meet up with Akihito and Luna. Akhito and Harry departed from the Gringotts after that and went to the wand shop to collect Akihito's wand.

Looking at the pair leaving, Luna dreamily said, "The Eastern and Western Dragon Lords will soon awaken from their rebirth. With his mates ; the Kistune and Veela by his side, the Eastern Lord will overcome the trials with the help of Western Lord and his soulmate; the Death's Champion. And, I, as the champion of Fate shall guide their wheel of Fate..."


	27. 27

After leaving the Gringotts, Harry and Akihito went to the wand shop to get the wand.

The wand is cinnamon colored with intricate designs of a dragon intertwining with silhouette of nine-tailed fox and a bird-like creature and the tail of the dragon was in the tip of wand.

Just by having the wand in his hands, Akihito felt his magic completed and a kaleidoscope of colors emerged as soon as he touched it...

The lady looked intensely at Akihito and the wand as they left the shop and muttered, "How interesting...As expected of Ryu-nichan's mate... But it seems their other mate is some sort of bird-like creature, huh?"

By the time, Akihito left the magical district it was already in the evening.

___

VIP room, Sakazaki-san's club, in the evening,

"Ah...So,It's about the new article...Mitarai is so dimwitted sometimes, to have discovered so quickly," Sakazaki shrugged as he added, "So, what do you want to know Takaba-kun?"

"You... No...Sakazaki-san... I didn't think you were the one who give Mitarai...Aren't you acquaintances with Sudou from Club Dracaena?" _Here I thought, Asami's or Sudou's enemies were behind it...Not someone who seem to know Sudou...If it were one of my people who betrayed me, I would have gave them a lesson..._

"I wouldn't say we are acquaintances.." Sakazaki-san responded and added, "I would say we are people in the same business.."

Raising the corner of his eyebrows, Akihito asked, " Then do you what Sudou and that representative Kouyama are doing behind the scene?"

Sakazaki-san asked pretending to not know anything,"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean... I want to know about the lead you gave to Matari"

"Hey Takaba-kun... Who's order are you under? Ryuichi Asami's?" Sakazaki-san asked looking at the blonde and added, "If that's the case then I can't tell you a thing."

"..." Akihito went silent and responded, "This is something, I personally want to know..." _After all, I too would like to confirm something...To do that I will need to meet Sudou soon..._

"Perfect, I prefer dealing business with individuals...Not people working for the big fishes..."

Akihito asked "So, why would you purposely reveal information that could harm Sudou?" 

"Didn't Asami already found out about that? He shouldn't have anything to worry about... But... I heard Sudous is missing for a while... Did he ran away?"

"Huh? Is that so?" Akihito responded while he was thinking _Sudou is missing? What was he planning?_

"That' right... If anyone is to blame for dirtying Asmai's name, it is Sudou"

"Sakazaki-san, does Sudou know it was you who sold the information to the magazine?" Akihito asked while looking right in the eyes _If it was me, I would have ensure they will not betray me..._

"If that's case, what are you going to do about it?" Sakazaki-san asked him and added, "I am not stupid enough to reveal so much information to someone who will harm me.

Akihito responded, "I never thought of doing something detrimental to you." _Only leave it to appropriate people to take action._

"Can you promise Asami won't?"

"...." Akihito went silent. _He thought about it, huh?_

"Takaba-kun...If you want to talk..." Sakazaki-san said as he pulled Akihito toward him and added, "I want some insurance...Some thing equivalent must be exchanged if you want information..."

" I don't have any money or anything of value" _which is the same currency and not something I would like to exchange to a mere mortal for information... After all those artifacts cannot be in the wrong hand..._

"I am aware of that...If you asked me and, if Asami were come to this I would be troubled...I can tell you what you want to know...Like the whereabouts of that girl," Sakazaki-san said while his hands are reaching around Akihito' waist and added, "But, you have to keep all this a secret from Asami." _  
_

"You want me to lie to him. I won't" Akihito frowned and said while furiously thinking. _Where does he think he is touching me?! How dare he?! I really want to ripped apart those hands..._

"Surely you must have told a fib or two to that guy...This isn't something serious...It can be our little secret..."

"Let me go! Or else you will lose your hand!" Akihito angrily shouted. _I really should ripped that bastard's hand!_

"Ha Ha Ha. Asami's cute little kitten..." Sakazaki-san laughed as he said, "It seems you have been infected...If you continued to stay with that guy, you won't be able to get away anymore."

"What do you mean?" _Well, if Asami is my mate then why would I leave him? But if he's not then...It's a pity but we can't stay together... If so then, it is better for him to forget me.._

"What I mean is...The sense of pride and comradeship can make any man drive towards a single goal..." Sakazaki-san responded and added, "How touching..."

"I don't understand what you mean," Akihito said while looking away.

"Forget it... A man like Asami is pretty good..." Sakazaki-san said and added while holding Akihito tighter, "But a beastly and open man like me isn't too bad either."

"I am not interested. Let me go!" Akihito coldly shouted as his creature side almost emerging only to be controlled by his sheer will and necklace.

"No can do...You must have known things would become like this and yet you still come alone..." Sakazaki-san said as he held his hand and added, "Since you have neither money or connection, you will have to just work."

"You want me to sell myself" Akihito eerily and calmly asked. _I have money but not in the right currency and as for the connection, I doubt you would want to get connected with celestial being and magical people... I wouldn't want that either...And, there is also the Secrecy Law._

"If you do it , it will be me sinking lower...I want to see the techniques you used to please Asami..." Sakazaki-san said as he towered Akihito and added, "You can pay for the information this way, isn't it pretty cheap?" _  
_

Akihito narrowed his eyes in anger and then laughed out loud. 

He smirked and whisper in Sakazaki-san's ears,"Both you and Asami are incorrect one thing, you know... I am not an innocent little kitten but a cunning fox who pretend to be a pig to eat the tiger." 

He then broke Sakazaki-san's hold with force and looked right his eyes and said, "Look at my eyes...What do you see?"

Sakazaki-san looked at Akihito's eyes and blankly answered, "I see a vast sea of stars..."

"Good...Now, what do you know about the plan between Sudou and that representative Kouyama,Sakazaki-san?" Akihito asked then he started the recorder

Sakazaki-san answered with his eyes unfocused, "I do not know much about what he is planning. I only knew about whereabouts of that girl, Aoki Mayu... Within a certain retail building,in the basement, there is a hidden elevator beneath the stairs... Just beyond the elevator is Sudou's Cathouse... It might be the place the missing girl is being held or she is hiding there"

"Now... It would have been better to answer my question from the start...

What was I thinking to asked him the question truthfully and straightforwardly...

I should have used hypnotism skill from the start; it would have save my time...

Well...Anyway.... As a little payback for daring to touch me, you will forgot all this and only remember that I angrily left the room after hearing your offer... 

Knowing that your deal is not accepted, you drank too much alcohol and was then walking on the stairs drunkenly... 

Then, you will slipped on the stairs and broke your arm..." Akihito whispered in hypnotic voice after stopping the recorder.

"Although there is no information on what Sudou is planning, at least, I knew where that girl is..." he calmly patted non-existent dust on his clothes, found all the hidden camera in the room and manipulate the film according the script he just said. He, then,pretended to leave the room in anger.

"Eh? What was I thinking? Really, that guy didn't accept my deal and just left like that,huh? Who does he think? I will not tell him the information even if he begged me another time!" Sakazaki-san angrily said as he drunk his stashed bottles of alcohol.

He then drunkenly went outside; struggling to walk in straight line, mistakenly went to the emergency stairs in his haze. He slipped, missing the steps and fell down onto the ground with loud crunch and went unconscious.

It was too bad that the VIP room is very secluded because of his orders so, he wasn't found until in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOE will be secondary place I posted my work.  
> I will mainly post my fanfic on wattpad first so, if you need updates fast, then, pls check:
> 
> The Wizards, Dragons and the Black Heir   
> by  
> Adrian_Frost
> 
> in the link:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/154715561-the-wizards-dragons-and-the-black-heir


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have said before, I will be focusing on updating on Wattpad first then, here.  
> Sorry about it but I am more used to writing there.  
> If you have a Wattpad account, you can check on for fast updates..  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/154715561-the-wizards-dragons-and-the-black-heir
> 
> Or you can wait for a bit and read here too!  
> Feel free to comment & feedbacks!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!

_Within a certain retail building,in the basement, there is a hidden elevator beneath the stairs... Just beyond the elevator is Sudou's Cathouse... It might be the place the missing girl is being held or she is hiding there._

"Now... How do I get inside?" Akihito muttered to himself, looking the entrance from outside...

Ring.Ring.Ring. _Asami?! Oh, it is already 9 o'clock?!_  
"Hello?! Yes, it's me!"

"It's already 9 o'clock, why haven't you called?"

Akihito sheepishly replied, "Haha...Sorry, I was investigating just now, so I couldn't called you...I am still outside..."

"What have you found so far?"

Hearing Asami's question, he went silent as he thought, _Should I tell him about Sakazaki-san?No...I cannot tell him about it yet..._ and answered, "The source of information I received on Kouyama come from someone that's closely related to that Sudou guy... But, without close investigation, I can't say for sure"

Akihito added noticing the other side went silent, "Sorry but I haven't found anything to report yet..." _It's just that I need to confirm something by my self..._

"I understand...What about you?"

Akihito asked in confusion, "Eh?"

The other side patiently asked, "Is there any problems??"

He quickly replied "Of course not, there's no problem, yet..."

Asami responded, "It's fine then, don't add anymore problems on my plate like before"

_Asami...I'll become one of Asami's chess piece and work for him just this once...After all, we might have to part ways if he is not my mate..._

While he was thinking, he saw a guy walking toward the elevator while taping a black card to gain access to entrance. _A customer? That card?! This is a high end-brothel so, they might not let me inside wearing these clothes._. He looked at his own causal clothing- a white t-shirt, a black jacket and ripped jeans.

Akihito went to toilet nearby and transfigure his clothes into formal attire: a black suit and pants. Looking at himself in the mirror, he appreciate his image. _Hmm? I looked nice with this suit...No wonder Asami prefer this type of style, huh? May be later on, I will go shopping to add my wardrobe?_

He took out a black card from his wallet and examine it carefully. _So, this card is the key to elevator here?Thank merlin, I didn't throw it away..._

Akihito tapped the card, open the door to elevator and went inside. Right at this time, he felt a hand grabbing on his should and he vigilantly turned back to look. _Prosecutor Kuroda? So, he was the one following since I left Sakazaki-san's club..._

The man said, "You are more capable than I thought"

Akihito raise the corner of his eyebrows and calmly responded, "So, it was you, prosecutor Kuroda?"

Kuroda questioned, "Hmm? You knew someone is following you? You don't need to call me that" "Where do you get this card?" while taking the card and looked at it carefully.

Akihito tried to take it back as he demanded, "Give it back!"

The other man ignore him, said "I will come with you", and proceeded to went inside the elevator.

Akihito asked again"Huh!?" and shouted "Then, don't get in my way!"

Kuroda brushed him off again and said, "There are some areas in this building that haven't investigated yet..."

"What are you investigating?"

Kuroda responded as if it was natural "Missing Aoki Mayu, of course. If you're also here for that, why don't we work together?"

Akihito huffed, "Do as you wish"

Looking the elevator going down to underground Kuroda muttered in a low voice"In the basement?..." and asked "What wrong why are you glaring at me like that?"noticing the blonde looking at him intently.

The blond asked while stilling maintaining the eye contact, "Kuroda-san...What kind of relationship you with Asami? You called him by his first name..."

"Ryuichi?"

Akihito responded,"Yes,that!" and asked,"You're the only person called him by his first name"

The prosecutor responded calmly "We're just acquaintances; we knew each other before the case come up. However if something were to happened, I am willing to give up everything... to become Ryuichi's shield..." and by now he was agitated while lost in memories.

_What the...the two of them sure don't seem like acquaintance.._

Breaking away from his thoughts, Kuroda added,"I am well aware of the fate and consequences of those who dares to approach him half-heatedly...You better watch out for you self..."

_If Asami i, for sure, my mate then, I will of course, be with him with my full-heart...If that's not the case then, it is unfortunate but I must leave him._

Right at the moment the elevator's door open and they were greeted by the hostess dress in black gown as she bowed, "Welcome ! I've been waiting for you...please come over here..."

A hostess continued talking, "Food and drinks are all on the house...Please take your time and enjoy..."

Soon, a group of beautiful women who have different types of charms surrounded Akihito and Kuroda.

One cute girl in pink dress said, "Welcome ♡"

Another women in red evening dress gown flirtatiously said, " Good evening ♡"

Other girl in green long dress said to Akihito gracefully said "It must be cold outside" and turned to Kuroda and added, "You can give your coat to me"

Right at the time, the door to elevator open once again... This time, a trio of women; one with black short hair, one with blonde straight hair and one with brown curly hair, come inside. If it wasn't for the elegant air of the trio, Akihito would have thought they are the hostesses...

The elegant lady with long and straight blond hair haughtily asked, "Pans...Tell me the reason why we are here, again?"

The women with short-haired- Pans, nonchalantly answered while looking the room around, "Why of course, Daph, to find Draco!" _Actually to meet Draco's mate._

The blond lady, Daph elegantly raised the corner of her eyebrows and asked,"And, how can you be sure he is here?"

At this time, the other women with straight long black hair pacified the two women,"Now... now... now... Sis and Pansy, dear... let's not have argument here, shall we?"and persuaded "and, I am sure, my dear,Pans knew where exactly is Draco, sis..."

The blonde lady let out sigh and resigned,"Never mind... I will indulge just this once, Tori and Pans..."

The hostess greeted them with a bow,"Welcome, we have been waiting for you.."

"You better asked her, sis... It's you who wanted to come here after all..."

"Oh right! I am wondering if you have seen a blonde man here? Wait a minute... I' ll show you, his picture." Tori said as she rummaged her bag to find it, took the scroll out and gave it to the hostess.

The hostess looked at the picture, blushed and responded, "I am afraid, I won't be able to help you with this picture." as she handed back the scroll.

"Huh?" Tori asked as she took the scroll and looked at it. Instead of the portrait of Draco, she found it was a picture of herself tied up in chains, naked and blindfolded with black fabric. She blushed tomato red as she shrieked, "Pansy!!! How could you?! Why did you put this picture in my bag? I told you to keep it inside the box! You are, totally sleeping on the couch, tonight!'

"Tori, my love... I accidentally put it inside your bag in a hurried... Forgive me, okay?" Pansy hurried begged for forgiveness as she took Tori's hand and kissed it.

"Hmph! We will see about that later!"Tori snorted to her breaking away her hold and snapped at the women looking at them. "What, you have not seen a female couple?"

Satisfied that the other women are looking away, she once again took out a scroll, but this time checked it first herself.

Akihito was standing behind her, so he saw the portrait, first, clearly from his place. He walked toward the black-long haired woman, took the portrait and looked at it carefully. Seeing the picture, he mutter in a low voice, "Sudou?"

Seeing his actions, the blonde women who was watching the show elegantly by the side grabbed him by his arms and asked, "You know him? Please tell use if you have met him? We have been finding for him for 9 years. He's very important to us."

This time, Kuroda went beside him and looked at the portrait. Then, he and Akihito exchange glances and said, "I think we better talk in private," while hurriedly scrolling up the portrait so that the other women at the club did not see it.

He then asked the hostess, "Excuse me... Can we reserve a private room?"

"Of course." the hostess responded and added, "Please follow me. I will show the way."

Akihito, Kuroda and the trio followed the hostess silently each with different thoughts.

As soon as they reached the privacy of the room,

The blonde woman once again asked, "Could you please tell where did you last saw him? Do you know him very well? He's been missing for 9 years."

Akihito and Kuroda once again exchange glances. Akihito responded, "I've met him but I don't know him very well. But, what's your relationship with him."

The blonde lady responded, "My, where were my manners? My name is Daphne Greengrass. These are my sister Astoria Greengrass and her girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. As for my relationship, you can say he is my surrogate brother."

The long black-hair woman who is now identified as Astoria added, "And, he is my fiance."

The other short-hair woman, called Pansy responded, "Same with Daph, he is my brother."

Akihito raised the corner of his eyebrows and asked, "Fiance? But you are in relationship with this lady, Pansy?"

Astoria wave away, "It is just an engagement done by our parents. We will break it soon as neither of us want it- after all our preferences is the other way around." and added," But, we both need to break the engagement in person or else it would not be legal. So, my question is do you know where he is?"

At this time, Daphne sniffed ," Why in the Merlin, get together with this tomboy, I don't know, when there are many other options."

Pansy angrily responded, "I didn't say anything when you get together with Blaise. So, don't criticize me when we are perfectly fine with each other, thank you very much, Daphne!"

Hearing that Daphne retorted back, "Didn't say anything?! Who was the one who spread our relationship to Skeeter?! Causing us to be hounded by the press?!" while taking about daggers hidden near her thigh and throw it to Pansy to fight with her.

"Excuse me?! And, who was the one that told our relationship to my parents?! I already apologized you for telling Skeeter while I was drunk" while defending the attack and swinging her whip.

By now, they were fighting around the room aggressively not caring about the other people present- thank god the room is big enough to accommodate their fight.

Kuroda sweat-dropped as he asked "Shouldn't you be stopping them, Astoria?" while looking at their fight.

Astoria waved away , "Nah, leave them be. They will calm down soon. Now... you still haven't answer our question" and asked them seriously while looking their eyes, "Do you know where Draco is?"

Akihito answered truthfully, "We are not also sure where is he. He went missing a few days ago. We are also trying to investigate it." _More like investigating what he is planning._

Astoria sighed,"Here, I was hopeful to find him. I really had to break our engagement, you know. We were planning to have a wedding but so long as the engagement is in effect, we can't. But, you can contact me if there's any information about him" while give them her contact number.

She then interrupted the fight "Sis, dear, we need to go! They do not know anything." by grabbing the dagger and whip in each hand.

The pair patted the non-existent dust on their clothes calmly as if the fight didn't occurred at all.

Daphne elegantly said, "Well... Since you two didn't know anything then, we need to leave. That's why I asked if you are sure Draco is here, Pans."

Pansy laughed out loud and mischievously said, "Of course, I already knew he won't be here." and whispered in her ear, "but, I wanted to met with Draco's mate in person, you know"

"You!" Daphne point her finger toward her inelegantly and said, "you should have just said that, you know"

Pansy shrugged, "Now, where is the fun with that? And beside, if I didn't lie to you, would you have come with us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter!  
> Since Draco is already introduced, so I thought why not include his friends from Slytherin too?  
> So, yeh, here is my twists on the characters If I were to put in this fanfic...
> 
> Hope you'll enjoyed this!


	29. 29

Pansy shrugged, "Now, where is the fun with that? And beside, if I didn't lie to you, would you have come with us?"

Pansy, then, turn back to them and said,"Oh yeah... The room fee will be on us... So, don't worry about it." while waving away her hands care-freely and leave the room leisurely together with Daphne and Astoria.

Looking the trio of women leaving, Kuroda blinked and asked, "What just happened just now? " while Akihito is looking at them too but focused on one thing- their magical aura. They must be witches judging by their aura. But... On whose side? And...What's their purpose. What exactly is their relationship with Sudou or was it Draco? What exactly are you planning?

Kuroda added, "Anyway... We better continue our investigations before we got sidetracked." while leaving the private room with Akihito following along but went separate way once outside.

Akihito was in a deep thought while wandering around the cathouse. He, soon, broke away from his thoughts as he heard a girl saying, "Excuse me...Would you like a drink?"

Looking at the source of the voice, he found the very girl he was trying to look for. This girl...! Can it be! Aoki Mayu!

Akihito said, "Thank you." as he took one glasses of champagne. What luck to run to her so quickly...! I think we better talk in private, soon...

The girl introduced, "My name is Aya" and said while blushing, "You looked very young. If you found any girl you like, we have private room in the back- I am sure you knew that already."

He replied "In that case, I would like to go with you." as he took one of her hands and kissed it on the back gentlemanly while looking at Kuroda in the corner of his eyes and discreetly sent him a signal.

Seeing him nodding covertly in response, he followed that girl's lead to the private room.

Aya said, "Please make your self comfortable." and sit down on the bed, patted on the space beside her and said in a smile, " Come and sit beside me and let's chat."

Akihito instead said while still standing, "Let's take a shower first." and looking at her intently.

She blushed and responded flirtatiously, "Really?Don't be so rushed... Impatient san <3"

He smiled and reassure her, "I was only kidding, Aya-san." while bending his body and whispered in her ears, " No... It should Aoki Mayu." and pulled back and looked at her reaction.

"!!" Aya went silent as he called her real name as her eyes widen minutely. She denied and said, "That's... I' m Aya..."

Akihito raised the corner of his eyebrows unimpressed by her lies, "You expression changed. Are you not that Aoki Mayu who used to work at Club Dracaena?"

She responded in a panic, "Wha-what do you want? Are you a client from another shop?" and soon calm down and added, "And, please called me Aya, here."

Akihito calmly informed, "I was requested by someone to find you." and added, "And, I would never imagined that you'd be working in a place like this so casually." And, who would've thought you would be hiding here, too, after involving such case with Representative Kouyama... But, what's your role in all this?

She turned her head away and responded, "This...You are making me troubled..." and added hesitantly yet stubbornly, "Impolite guest will be asked to leave."

"Ai-san from your agency asked me to come and find you."

"Ai?"

"Yes, she's very worried about you"

Aya muttered to herself "So, that's it...A lot of things have happened. So, I had no choice but to leave the agency." and requested to Akihito, "Could you deliver a message for me? Tell her not to worry about me. As you see, I am fine"

Seeing that he has gotten her attention without her trying to avoiding the subject, Akihito stated, "There are something I would like to know and talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Akihito straightforwardly asked, getting to the point "Do you have any disputes with the manager of club Dracaena?"

Aya exclaimed and asked back in defensive tone, "What are you insinuating??! What dispute?!"

Looking at her usual reaction, he continued to calmly said, "I heard you have information that could get you trouble..." and added, "Ever since the photos were published on the magazine,I've heard the situation have became dangerous."

"..." The woman went silent seeming to consider and think about it seriously. She, then, demanded, "It's 12,000 Yen for two hours. If you pay me, I will tell you."

"..." I should've known... I wonder I can change the galleons to Yen? I better ask the goblins about it...Or even Luna? I wonder if she's still staying next door?

Aya continued to asked, "Did you bring money with you?"

"It's a little difficult for me to pay now. But the person I came with probably have enough- I think so..." After all what I have is not in the right currency.

She questioned, "Is that so?" and said "Sit down...We'll drink and talk... We should improve the mood first." as she patted to the place on the bed next to her while mixing the cocktail.

Akihito went silent as he looked right in her eyes, scrutinized her carefully and sit down next to her. Should I just use Hypnotism on her and be done with it. Nah, Let's see, what she's planning...

She drank the content from the glass and said, "Ah... You said, you've come here for me..." while handing out another glass and added, "I'm happy right now... I've met a lot of despicable people in this line of job, you know." and leaning on his shoulder.

Akihito accordingly responded "Is that so," while taking the glass and preparing to drink. This smell...! As expected...! let's see what she'll do next... After all, this cannot affect me. Ignoring and pretending to not know anything, he drank it in one go.

She rambled on,"If we don't listen, we will be thrown away and given to someone else...Just like a pet."

Akihito listen to her complaint patiently and silently.

She continued to said, "But, our manager is different...He would give me import jobs...But when they get dangerous, he would hide me like right now... He is a companion to troubled girls on the street..."

It's almost time to show her that the drug affected me. Akihito pretended to get dizzy as he held his head and fell down unconscious on the bed, dropping the glass and breaking it.

The women continued to say as she looked at him, "Manager Sudou and I...Shuu-kun and I...We used to be neighbours..."

Making sure that the blonde is unconscious, Aya took out her phone and contacted, "Hello, Shuu-kun? Just now..."

Unknown to her, Akihito was listening to her conversation on her phone while pretending to be unconscious.

\----

Other side,

Draco secretly leave the Hospital in order to check the situation if it was going according to the plan after knocking out Aunt Andy, sent away his mother to buy something and left some runic wards to restrict her for a while when she got back.

As he was walking on the street, he got a call from Aya and pick up the call.

"Alright. I understand. Detain him. My men will soon come and took him to the warehouse"

Seeing the empty room with only Andromeda out cold on the bed and no sign of Draco, Cissa was preparing to leave the room but found that she couldn't. The room was surrounded by the wards trapping her in it. She saw some runes craved on the wall and door.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Draco muttered to himself "Hm? Did I just hear mother shouting my name?" while scratching his head.


	30. 30

Kuroda asked," Oh? So, this place offers those type of Services too?" seemingly interested with the services that are offered.

The woman in red gown flirtatiously responded, "Yes, on the surface we appear to be a dating club. However, our membership requirements are particularly strict and confidentiality is strongly enforced."

"Thanks to this, our club is favored among VIPs"

"I see...And who are the members?"

Another laughed and answered, "Fufu... I'll leave that to your imagination... After all, we strongly enforced confidentiality"

Right at the moment, Kuroda noticed, the missing girl, Aoki Mayu is rushing to the toilet in a hurry as if she has something to hide. _Hmm? What's going on? What's the situation with Akihito? Why is that girl going to the toilet when she can just use the one in the private room? I must investigate..._

"Excuse me. I need to use bathroom." As soon as he finished speaking, he followed her to the bathroom.

Kuroda called, "You..." when he saw her panting hard and trying to restore her calm as if she's done something shady...

"!!" Aoki Mayu jumped hearing the voice and looked at the source of the voice and exclaimed, "T-this is the Ladies Room! What are you doing here?!"

"I supposed it is." he agreed and asked, "You're using the outside restroom even though you have a private room with a man...Why?"

She ignored his question and instead said, "You are the prosecutor from before? I've already said, I have nothing to tell you!"

Raising the corner of his eyebrows, not believing a word she said, he calmly stated, " Saying that wouldn't help you get out of it, so easily in this world. It's not so kind" and asked,"...Where's my companion? The man you were with a moment ago?"

"Your companion is resting in the room."

"Is that why you are using outside room?"

"...."

"Can you take me to him?"

Hearing his request, she refused adamantly "T-This is my workplace, It will be troubling if I did that!" and prepared to leave after saying "Excuse me"

Kuroda grabbed her hands and put handcuffs on them and said "Because you're a flight risk...You are under arrested" and then brought her to the private room that Akihito was supposedly resting in.

Seeing the empty room, Kuroda remarked, "He's not here..."

Mayu reluctantly responded, "I didn't realize he's your companion...It seems he came here to investigate our manager..." and added nonchalantly "So, I called the security and had them take him away. I wonder if he realizes how nervous everyone is lately..."

 _It won't be good if something were to happen to him. Asami will be pissed..._ "Where was he taken?"

"..." Mayu went silent as she refused to answer and instead confidently stated, "I am under arrest, right? Hurry up and take me in..."

Hearing that, Kuroda said reminding her of the seriousness of the situation she is in,

"The investigation is moving forward...

Representative Kouyama whom you approached on Sudou's request...The reason why he visited East before multiple times is under investigation...

Depending on the crime, this might be dealt with as an international crime...

It's likely you and your boss will likely to be charged with treason...Especially, your boss who is of unknown origin...

Do you understand the gravity of the situation?

But since, there's only a few cases of such nature in Japan, it is possible the incident could be handled as a insignificant case..."

"?!" The women looked him in question as his words caught her attention.

Kuroda stated, "I can speak to the higher-ups and have this dealt confidentially... As long as you tell where is the missing goods Sudou Shuu embezzled are... You must know where it is, right? " and added, "If everything is returned to where it come from before it's exported, then, the situation can be easily handled..."

She snorted, "Can you really make it seem like nothing ever happened? I'm not stupid." _And, besides, I cannot destroy whatever Shuu-kun is planning to do..._

Kuroda calmly responded"Well...It certainly won't be easy...I have many colleagues that who're fighting to take credit on this case..." and added looking serious at her, "You're treading on forbidden territory...And, what you did is like adding oil to fire..."

"?" She looked at him in puzzlement not knowing what he is talking about.

"Akihito Takaba-kun, you should hurry and release him. If possible, I wouldn't want him drawn into this..."

Mayu responded, "If he is not Shuu-kun's enemy, no harm will come to him..." and added, "He should be released quickly"

\----

While pretending to be unconscious and trying hard to rein in his instincts to not rip apart those men who is carrying, taking and tying his seemingly unconscious form on the beam, Akihito was using his sense of smell and hearing to note down the surroundings.

A few moments after those men left the place, he heard light footsteps approaching him. Soon, he could smell a heavenly smell that seem to be enticing him. _Mate! Mine!_

As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a pale blonde handsome man standing in front him. The man incite an uncontrolled reaction from his creature side with it growling , _Mate! Mine! My mate!_ inside his innermost mind. Taking a deep and long breath, he force himself to ignore it and push it in the back of his mind, trying hard to not reveal his creature side.

Draco looked at him and said, "I was wondering who was it that went around sniffing in my places, I never expected it would be you, little fox. How many have time I seen your face, Takaba-kun or is it really your name?" stepping toward him slowly yet predatory.

 _Mine! My mate! Claim him!_ Draco has to put the rumbling and demands of his veela side back toward his Occlumency shields trying hard not to just rip the fox's clothes and take him right here now. In case his control is slipped away, he has put illusion wards around them to not to reveal anything they shouldn't have.

He looked at the bounded man and caressed his cheeks and lips with his thumb and was surprised to find that the man leaned toward his fingers. Smirking at his reaction Draco said, "But my little fox... I've warned you to keep away...And dislike disobedient people the most, especially you're my mate... Can you show me your true form, little fox?..."

"M-mate...?!" Akihito muttered in response and unconsciously willed the earring to revealed his true appearance.

"This hair and eyes...!" Draco grabbed his chin upward and looked at his appearance carefully, "How are you related to the Black family?"

"Black family...?! I am the son of Regulus Black..."

"Hmm... So, you're my second cousin, huh? But that will not be an issue... The Blacks are known for marrying their cousins, after all... " Draco muttered distractedly while absentmindedly rubbing the fox ears on his head.


	31. 31

_**Warning!!! [There will be slight mature manxman scenes ahead! If it's not your cup of tea then, please skip this]** _

_"Hmm... So, you're my second cousin, huh? But that will not be an issue... The Blacks are known for marrying their cousins, after all... " Draco muttered distractedly while absentmindedly rubbing the fox ears on his head.  
_

The fox ears were one of the most sensitive part of a celestial kistune. Akihito's head was filled with anger and shock however his body went soft. He gritted his teeth, "Marry...?! Who said something about marraige.?!" while letting out a moan and leaning toward the hands." And... Who are you exactly?"

"Hmm? Marriage..? Of course not...? I've to court you first after all." Draco responded looking at kistune's reactions intensely. His right hand reaching behind to caress the fluffy tails while the other still rubbing the ears.

Akihito's entire body became pliant and weak, and only with the rope supporting him that he didn't collapse. His fluffy and large tails automatically twined around his mate's hand as though he wanted to keep him and play with him.

Draco said, "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, and remember my name, my little fox... I'm sure, you more or less knew about the magical world and the war, by now...

My family, the Malfoys were pureblood fanatic, especially my grandfather Abraxas. He forced my father, Lucius, to serve the Dark Lord as his minion. Despite him not wanting to do so, in order to protect his wife and son, he gritted his teeth and try to get the most out of it... After all, the Malfoys don't bow to anyone... So, he became a spy for the light...Then, the dark lord was defeated by a mere infant, leaving my family to be peace for a while.

Father knew it was the calm before storm...Growing up as son of Death Eater (regardless of his loyalty), I had to pretend to be a perfect pureblood heir... As father expected, _**HE**_ came back... So, father had to walk on a tight rope once again... I was ordered to kill Dumbledore, or I'll lose mother, but my godfather, Sev stepped in and kill him in my stead...

There was a battle... Both sides lost so much... And, Harry managed to finished _**HIM** _as he was prophesied to do so... We thought it was the end of it and finally, could be free... I was wrong... The Death Eaters who fled the battle, break into Malfoy Manor's ward, killed father and abducted me... They were about to do some sort of Ritual , but my creature side emerged and got away from them sensing the danger... It brought me to him, Asami.... Our other mate.... Although the ritual was not completed, some parts was already started, so I lost my memories."

Stopping his ministrations, Draco said,"But... Enough with my past, Little fox... Despite my warning, you went sniffing around me...Probably on Asami's request, isn't it...? To gather proof that I took goods from him..." _Well... It's quite a surprise, though...No wonder, I've the urge to stop Sakazaki-san from harassing you that time.._

Akihito whined from the loss of wonderful sensations... He bit his lips and asked seriously, "Then why you committed such deceitful actions over him...? Embezzling good... Don't you know your action will be seen as betrayal by him...?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Oh...? You really would like to know, woudn't you, my little fox? 

Then, I should tell you... Organizing the entertainment for the VIPs wasn't my only job...He also entrusted me the task of doing the dirty work of cover-ups, if any scandals were to break out... In return I would be given a solid connection into the political and financial world...

It must have been innate character of the Malfoys, I was able to take quick advantages of the perks that come with my job even though I lost my memory...

One day, someone approached me with ill intentions toward Asami... And, I knew that he wasn't only aiming for profit... So, I manipulated him into thinking that I have no clue about it and that I was seeking profit only. I set up a bait... But, you, my little fox, is the one who disturbed my plans..."

"M-me...?!"

"Yes, you, little fox...After investigating.... I've discovered, you were the one who took that photo, weren't you?" Draco whispered, the brush of his breath on his ear, eliciting shivers through his body and drawing out soft moan from him.

"...!Then, why didn't you told Asami the truth? Things would have settled already..."

Draco smirked, "Because, my dear little fox, as a Slytherin why shouldn't I played with those who sought to harm him...?" with his hands once again rubbing his ears.

Draco's fingers traced slowly from the fox ears to his neck and thread in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer so that he could kissed his lips. Akihito let out a surprise gasp at that. Slowly his tongues moves over from his lips to clash with the sweetness inside his mouth, tongues intertwining in a dance.

They both let out a sigh as they pull away, two pairs of ice gray orbs meeting. Draco brush his finger tips over the dampness of his lips marveling at the sweetness. And, suddenly he attack the pale patch of skin at the collarbone, nipped and bit it, marking him with a temporary mating bond. 

"Hey...!" A voice interrupted their moment.

"Who's that?" Akihito asked as he hurriedly transformed back to his previous appearance.

Draco whispered"... Don't worry... I've put up a ward around us"

He pause for a moment, turn toward the sound, and responded, "It was just getting good... What did you come here for...? I told you to stay out of touch for awhile..!" and secretly winking at Akihito before moving toward the man to talk. _Thank merlin, I have the foresight to set up the illusion ward...After all it will only show the_ _onlookers only an argument between Akihito and him and hid anything that shouldn't be seen..._

"This is a bad time to be playing games...The other party is losing their patience since they've already paid..."

"So demanding... They're really annoying..." Draco responded and added, "Asami will find out if we move the cargo now...I was about to dispose a mouse who came exploring actually..." _Well... A mouse who turns out to be my mate... And, ravishing him..._

The man asked, "Is the Rumor that the police are starting to move true? I haven't been able to get in touch with with Kouyama lately...Something smells fishy... I want put an end to his deal as soon as possible..."

_That's must be an accomplice of Sudou or was it Draco._

"Sudou, you're not getting a cold feet, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous...We've to act carefully or you too will in danger" _Actually, I wanted that... But, let's play for a while, shall we?_

Draco urged, "Hurry up and leave. It'll be troublesome if Asami or his underlings were to see you..."

"Pay attention to your surrounding, Sudou..."

"...." _Actually you're the one who should pay attention..._

Right at the moment, a blinding light come in the warehouse as the door was opened. It was Prosecutor Kuroda along with a group of police.

"This is Tokyo District Public Prosecutors's OfficeTask Force! Don't move!" Kuroda ordered and asked, " You are Sudou shuu-san, correct?" 

Draco calmly looked at him while in thoughts. _How come he's here? I should've known... The little fox once again disturb my plans, huh?_

Kuroda continued, "This warehouse is being searched under the suspicion of smuggling. Please do as you were told. This is the warrant."

"Kuroda-san...?!" exclaimed Akihito.

"...!" Looking at the source of the voice, Kuroda found Akihito tied up with a wound on his neck. _Akihito? As expected, he's been taken by them..._

Ignoring Akihito as if he didn't see him, he turned toward Sudou and instead said, "Sudou-san, you will come with us, won't you?" while pushing the frame of his glasses as a habit.

"..." Draco did not speak anything but just looked at him right the eyes and wordlessly acquiescent it. _Hmm... I think should contact Harry... He should bailed me out..._ Then he winced as he thought about possible reactions of his mother...

"Are you okay? We will get you down right away."

"I am okay, but..." Akihito went silent immediately as soon as he thought about Draco's words. He looked at Draco being taking away by the police. He noticed, "Ah...? But... The other guy..?"

Bang! 

A sound of gunfire accompanied with a loud bullwhip-like crack rang in the room.


	32. 32

_Bang!_

_A sound of gunfire accompanied with a loud bullwhip-like crack rang in the room._

As the bullet flies out the chamber and pushes through the air with great speed, it gains less distance to the target than it was before. Before it was able to strike the target, it was intercepted by a dagger flying toward it with great accuracy. The bullet was deviated away from the intended target and dropped powerlessly on the ground after the inertia is reduced as if strings to a puppet has been broken while the dagger flies without any reduction in speed and stuck with a clang on the wall. 

"It's a gun shot!!!"

Soon, the group of police went into frenzy as soon as they heard the sound, trying to defend themselves from the attack from unknown location. The series of action were so quick at they couldn't see properly if the bullet hit the target during the commotion.

"Sudou!" _Oh no, it's aiming for Draco...!_

Kuroda's first reaction was to guard Akihito from the bullets, "Takaba come here quick...!".

However, miraculously the bullets was intercepted by the daggers each time it left the gun and didn't hit Kuroda nor any other target.

"The gun shot come from the upper level of the warehouse!" One of police shouted as he ignore the defending actions of the person throwing the daggers.

Seeing his shot intercepted each time, the man was in anger as he tried to aimed to shoot Akihito. But before he could clicked on the trigger, his hand was shot by a bullet, making him dropped the gun in pain.

It was Asami who shot him.

Seeing that he is in disadvantage, the man is prepared to fled the scene. However before he could took a single step away from the place, an iron whip flew toward him in a flash and gripped him tightly on his neck. He was pulled toward the owner of the whip.

Pansy smirked, "Do you really think that you can leave this place after trying to harm my brother?" looking coldly toward the captured man. She then looked toward Asami, smirked at him and dragged the man downstairs in the ware house. 

Looking at the unfamiliar woman's actions, Asami raised the corner of his eyebrows and silent followed her, intending to observe her next moves.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!!!" a female voice sounded loudly in the warehouse after a moment of silence. "Do you know I almost got a heart attack seeing you almost hit by the bullet?!"

Draco widen his eyes and weakly called "D-Daphne??" while looking at the incoming woman who seem to be on warpath.

"Do not Daphne me!! If I didn't block those bullets you would have been injured gravely or worse died!!"

"W-why and h-how in the merlin are you here..?"

Daphne shouted, "How?? If it wasn't for Pansy bringing me to this location after telling me that you'll be here, you'll be in danger!" as soon as she was near him, she looked up and down on his body to check for possible wounds. Seeing him unharmed, she sighed in relief and hugged Draco in her arm tightly.

Draco wordlessly stayed in her hug and awkwardly patted his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

Pansy remarked, "Well... If it wasn't for a little bridie telling me that you will be here, you would have been in six feet under, Draco-poo!" while walking toward them leisurely with tied-up man in tow.

Draco turned toward her, "Pansy? You're also here? I should've known..." _After all, you must've seen it with your sight..._

Still in the embrace of Daphne, Draco tried to plead for help from Pansy. But, Pansy ignored him and instead shrugged, "It's your fault that you didn't try to reach to us... And, beside, Daph is worried about since the day you went missing..."

Right at the moment, Kuroda coughed, "As much as I don't want to interrupt your reunion, I must bring Sudoh to the station..."

Astoria informed, "I'm afraid you don't have the authority to do that." as she walked leisurely inside the warehouse.

Kuroda looked at her and raised the corner of his eyebrows, "And the reason being is?? I have the warrant, after all..."

Astoria calmly looked at him in the eyes, "Because, Draco whom you known as Sudoh Shuu is not a citizen of Japan but instead a citizen of Britain by birth. Hence, he is under the law of Great Britain."

Kuroda retorted, "Even if he's citizen of Great Britain, since he's committed international crimes here in Japan, he's to be tried, interrogated and punished by the Japanese law"

Astoria calmly continued, "Additionally, with him being the Duke of Wiltshire, he is privileged to appeal to Her Majesty even if he has committed any crimes. And if it was confirmed to be the case, he's to be subjected and tried under the Queen's order as per the regulation."

Kuroda raised the corners of his eyebrows and asked, "Do you have any proof to support such claims?"

Astoria responded, "Here are the necessary documents such as his birth records and official document of granting of the title." handing him a stack of documents sealed in official wax.

Breaking the wax, Inspector Kuroda looked at the documents to confirmed the black-haired woman's words. "It seems everything is in order... However, since the action he committed affect the interest of Japan, he will be detained for a few days here in Japan... " 

"It's not necessary." Another voice sounded in the room. This time, it was Harry who walked in, "Her majesty, the Queen has written a letter to declared that, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Duke of Wiltshire, innocent from any crime he may have committed during his stay in Japan as he was trying to investigate under her orders. However, she has commanded that he is to compensate for any losses occurs from his investigation and to corporate with the local police for any further action." 

Taking the letter handed to him and looking at it in detail, Kuroda let out a sigh as he realized it will is a lost fight. _Well... At least, he will be compensating and will corporate with us._

Right at the moment, seeing the spectacle is over, Asami asked, " Why don't you introduce me who the ladies are, Sudoh, no it should be Draco?"

Draco introduced, "Asami, this lady in blonde hair is my sister and best friend, Daphne Greengrass. The one who is dragging the bound man with her whip is Pansy Parkinson. And, last but not least, the one who argued with the prosecutor just now is Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's sister and my fiance."

"Speaking of which, our engagement should be cancelled as soon as possible. So that I can marry Pans, here."

"And, no need to introduce me who this handsome man is, Draco, the little birdie already told me. Ryuichi Asami, a business tycoon who is also a yakuza head in the Japanese Underground world. He's also the owner of the club Sion and the one who saved you nine year ago." _Also, your future mate whose core is sealed._

Draco coughed, "We will, of course cancel our engagement, Tori... After all, it was our grandparents who set the engagement..."

Right at the moment, the silent blonde woman who hysterical a moment ago, calmly regained her composure, looked right in Asami's eyes and announced, "House of Greengrass will owe you a favor for saving its lady's ally, brother and friend. " after curtsying. 

Pansy added, " House of Parkinson will owe you a favor, as well for saving my brother and best-friend." 

Draco calmly looked at their actions and turned toward Asami, "As for House of Malfoy, I am sure my mother already promised it. Anyway... I think we better talk in private..."

\-----

**Author's Note:**

Please ignore my rambling about my imaginary laws in this chapter as they may not be valid nor true. It was written just for the sake of story line and plot... 


End file.
